Accidentally
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: So I was in love with Jacob. But I was accidentally falling for Ethan. And I was accidentally getting married to a complete stranger. Would my life ever be normal? SEQUEL TO BEATING THE ODDS!
1. Preface

It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. They say true love never dies. They say you'll fight for it. So why was I turning my back on him? Why was I preparing to marry this monster?

The music began playing as the church doors opened. The monster stood at the end of the aisle. A grin spread across his face. I blinked as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. My father took my arm as we walked down the aisle.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. "Yes, I do."

My clean white gown flowed down my sides. I made it to the altar, awaiting my impending doom.

"Wait!" he called. "I object!"

I turned to see the face of my hero, waiting at the end of the church for me. As quickly as he had entered, he dropped to his knees in agony.

What would you do for love?


	2. Last Day

**_I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I cried, hugging my friend Jaimie. Tears fell down the sides of our cheeks.

"Promise to write me everyday," she said.

"Of course," I promised. We hooked our pinky fingers. It was the last day of school and I was leaving for Forks the following morning.

I turned to hug Jason and Derek. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"I'll miss you too, little girl!" Derek cried. He picked me up and swung me around, my legs flailing in the air. Derek was unusually huge, but still not as huge as Uncle Emmett. His bone-crushing hug made me begin to choke.

"Too tight," I complained.

He laughed. "Right! Sorry!" He set me down on my feet.

I turned to see tears streaking down the sides of Jason's face.

"Aww, are you crying?" I asked him.

"No," he lied. "Contacts."

"Aww!" I wrapped my right arm around his neck in a hug. In order to reach, I stood on my tip toes. "It'll be okay! Don't worry! I'll write you guys every single day!"

"You better!" he sobbed. I wiped a tear from his warm cheek. He looked so sad. I remembered how he used to have a crush on me at the beginning of the year. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of remorse. But I did have a boyfriend, one who I loved dearly. One who I would walk through fire for. Jacob Black. The one person I couldn't live without.

Derek was hugging Leah tightly, making his demands. "And you have to call me! And promise you'll come back to visit!"

She laughed. "I promise! I promise!"

He spun her around one last time. She laughed through her own tears.

"Ness, we gotta hit the road!" Jake, called to me from my snowy white BMW M3.

"One sec!" I called. After one last round of hugs, I stepped out into the sheeting rain with Leah. Jake pulled me into a hug once I was settled into the passenger's seat, making my tears fall even harder. Leah took her place in the back with her brother Seth. The rain fell almost as hard as my tears. I watched as Tulgey High slowly disappeared behind the wheels of the car.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door.

"In here!" Grandma Esme called from the kitchen. Seth's eyes lit up and he raced into the kitchen. We all laughed and followed.

"Hi Grandma," I said, walking over to give her a hug.

"Hi sweetie," she said, kissing my forehead. "How was your last day at Tulgey?"

"Oh, you know... sad." I admitted.

"Aww," she said. "Don't worry. You'll be able to write to them once we're settle back in Forks."

I nodded.

"I made dinner. It's your favorite: lasagna," she said.

I walked over to the table where Seth, Leah, and Jake were already seated. The lasagna was already on the table. Seth wolfed his down in an instant. We all laughed as he went back for seconds. I wasn't so hungry. My throat was still clogged with that giant lump.

"NESSIE!" Uncle Emmett yelled. He came racing through the door and picked me off of my seat.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Emmett!" I said, patting the back of his head. "It's been how long?"

He laughed. "Almost twenty minutes! It feels like an eternity!"

"Yup!" I agreed.

He set me back down on my seat. "That looks nasty." he said, pointing to the lasagna.

Grandma Esme smacked him on his upper arm. "I made it!"

He gripped his forearm. "Ow! Sorry!"

I laughed. "Where are the rest?"

"Packing up the cars," he said. "I should really go help them..."

"Go ahead," I said, waving him off.

He raced off, scooping up the couch from the living room in one of his arms. "WAIT UP! I HAVE A COUCH!"

I laughed and began picking at my dinner.

"Well," Jake said. "We'll be able to go to La Push once we get back!"

"That'll be so awesome!" I exclaimed. "We can go surfing, and you _have_ to take me cliff diving!"

He chuckled. "We'll get to it! In time! I'm not sure if Eddie will appreciate his little girl jumping off a cliff, but---"

"But I'm going to do it anyway!" I interrupted.

"And I'm going to get slaughtered by an angry vampire!" he added.

"And I'm not!" I teased.

"You gonna eat that?" Seth asked, pointing to my last bit of lasagna.

"Nope, you can have it." I shoved my plate towards him. He immediately dug in.

We shared idle chit chat for the rest of dinner. Grandma Esme said she could clean up, so we went upstairs to my room. As I packed the last bit of my things, we made plans for what we were going to do this summer.

"Well, most definitely the beach," Leah said.

"And maybe even camping," Seth threw in.

"How about--" Jake began.

"NESSIE!" Laurel yelled, running into my room. Her honey irises were lit with excitement. "I can't believe we're leaving Tulgey for good!"

"I know! It's so weird!" I agreed. Laurel was part of the reason we were moving. Last September, in a horrific incident in San Fransisco, she was changed into one of us, along with my other friend Stephenie Meyer. Now they lived with us, since they were too impulsive to be trusted to wander alone around humans. The first year was the worst, according to my family. I wouldn't know, since I was only half.

Stephenie was instantly on the bed beside me. "What reeks? Oh wait! It's the mutt," she said, pointing to Jake.

"Thing," he shot back.

They didn't like each other. I wasn't sure why, since they had gotten along perfectly fine when she was human. But I guess people change when they're transformed.

"Be nice," I told them.

"She started it!" Jake said, pointing to Stephenie.

"Me?!" she asked. "You started it!"

"How did I start it?!" he asked.

"You were born!" she complained.

"Good excuse!" he said sarcastically. "Are we in kindergarten again?!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Maybe you are, but I'm not!"

"You know what?!" he stood up.

"Hey! What did I say?!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Their heads hung with guilt.

"Neutral corners," I scolded, pointing to their separate corners of my room. By now, I should have put their names on the walls.

They sighed and walked over. From the corner of my eye, I saw them making faces at each other.

"No faces," I added.

Seth laughed. "CHILDREN!"

Leah smacked him upside the head. "You're one to talk!"

"Don't make me separate you guys, too," I threatened.

"Sorry," they said.

I laughed. "It feels good to have the power. Seth, come help me bring some of these things out to the car."

"Whoo!" he said, jumping up. "I feel important."

"As you should," I laughed.

We grabbed some boxes and headed out towards my BMW in the garage.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom said, kissing me on top of my head.

"Hi, Mom," I said, shoving the boxes into the trunk.

"Are you excited?" she asked. "Tomorrow we'll be back home!

"Sure," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. I did want to leave, but I would miss Tulgey. "Well, not as much as Laurel, though."

"Yeah," she agreed. "That's all she could talk about today."

I shoved another box into the trunk. "I am going to miss Tulgey though..."

"I will, too," she admitted. "We have had a lot of memories here."

I nodded. "Yeah. Remember that one summer where Uncle Jasper tripped Aunt Rosalie and she rolled down into that ditch?!"

She laughed. "She wouldn't talk to him for a month! She said she felt 'so incredibly human!'"

We burst into laughter.

"I heard that!" Aunt Rosalie yelled from behind her red convertible.

"Sorry, Aunt Rose," I called back.

"Lots of great memories," my dad said, wrapping his arm around my mother's waist. "It's a shame we have to leave."

Seth was shoving a box into the back seat. "What the hell do you have in here?" he asked.

"Shoes!" I squealed.

He groaned. "How many shoes do you need?"

"You haven't seen how many tops I have! I go shopping every weekend with Aunt Alice!" I said.

"Yeah!" Aunt Alice giggled.

"NOOO!!!" he screamed, running into the house.

"Aww, is Wolfy scared?" I called after him.

"YES!" he yelled from the doorway.

"I strike fear into his very core," I said to my father.

He laughed. "That's my girl!"

We slapped high fives and I raced back inside. Jake, Leah and Seth were waiting in the foyer.

"We gotta go finish packing," Leah said, sticking her yellow rain slicker on.

"Okay, see you guys later," I said.

"Bye," Jake said, kissing me. My heart did flips, as usual. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I said.

I watched him leave, then went upstairs to prepare for bed. We were leaving at 5 am the next morning. As I was walking into my bedroom, I remembered the one important thing I almost forgot. The picture. I raced over towards my bookshelf and pulled down the small picture frame. It was of my entire family, werewolves included, at Christmas last year. We all looked so happy. This was most definitely something I couldn't forget. I shoved it into my purse and walked over towards my bed, examining my empty room one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_"I still love you," he said._

_I was in a small brown rowboat in the middle of a lake. Ethan Mendora sat across from me._

_"Say you love me too," he pleaded. "Please."_

_I shook my head. "I can't. I love Jacob. And I need you to understand that. Please."_

_He grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me. My eyes widened in shock._

_"Please!" He began to scream. "Tell me you love me! Tell me you need me!"_

_"You're scaring me!" I told him. "Stop!"_

_The boat started rocking and icy cold water splashed up on my face. He still seemed unphased by it._

_"Please!" he begged. "I love you! And I want you to love me too!"_

_Tears boiled out of my eyes. They dropped onto the wood, making dark brown splotches._

_"No!" I refused. "I don't! And I won't!"_

_He stopped for a moment and stared straight into my eyes. My heart stopped dead._

_"Please," he asked one more time._

_I shook my head. "I can't do this."_

_And then I plunged deep into the icy cold water, hoping that I might die. It was, after all, what I deserved. A slow and painful death._

**Author's Note: If you haven't read Beating the Odds, you might want to before reading this. Anyhoo, yeah, I'm hoping to make longer chapters. Tell me what you think :D I really want to work on MMP more though. I know it's a sideproject, but I haven't really been paying that much attention to it. And it has a few readers. SO on that note, because of MMP and the whole 'I will write longer and more detailed chapters after the first few chapters', I'll try to get at least one chapter of "Accidentally" out each week. I CAN NOT MULTITASK! SORRY! Some of you were disappointed with the preface, but ya know. I can only do so much. BTO was my first actual fanfic, so I'm still learning. Hopefully, someday, I'll be able to write my own story with my own characters and it will be exciting. But for now, I'm trying to use Stephenie Meyer's characters. And I'm okay with that :D And though some of you may not be happy with my choices, I can't make everyone happy. Sorry! But for the record, I like all original pairings. I don't really like Ethan, but oh well.**

**_I will stay the same, in the La La Land Machine... _Comments? Happy? Angry? Click that button!**


	3. Never Forgotten Ghosts

**_Don't be a dodo bird! I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat the next morning. The dream seemed so real. I wiped my bangs out of my eyes and turned to look at the clock. 3 am.

"Mom," I mutter, knowing she'll hear. "I'm going out."

Throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top, sweatshirt over it of course, and grabbed the small white piece of paper that had been sitting in my drawer since September. I climbed into the front seat of my fully loaded BMW. Surely someone would clear out the remainder of my room while I was gone. I drove and drove through the sleepy town of Tulgey, not knowing, but still knowing in the back of my mind, where I was going.

Tulgey High.

The night was cool and moist. The school seemed haunted and abandoned at night. I wrapped my arms tighter around my torso. Rain poured from the skies, drenching everything in its path. That one room. I had to see it. Yanking the front door open, I made my way down the midnight black halls. Awards and achievements hung from the walls. Empty lockers were open, waiting to be reset for their new owner the following year. I followed the familiar route through the halls until I found what I was looking for. Room 702. Biology with Mr. Vicks. I ran to my old lab table. Today, it wasn't a reminder of that emptiness. It was much worse. I lead him on. I promised him a chance. I lied. I didn't love him. Jacob was my one true love. The man I would walk through fire for. And yet... I was a liar. Had I been true to myself when I said I would never give him a chance? Running my fingers across the cool marble, I remembered everything. The giant orange U-Haul truck. Promises. How he protected me. _Protected_ me. A single tear fell as a placed my cheek against the table.

_"Please, Ethan," I begged. "You have to. They're my family!"_

_"No!" he yelled. "I can't lose you!"_

_"I'm not yours to lose!" I said. "I'm Jacob's!"_

_"Please, give me a chance," he begged. "I'm going to fight for you. I won't let that dog take you away from me."_

_"Dog?!" I yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm not yours! I don't love you! You don't love me! I love Jacob! J-A-C-O-B! JACOB!"_

_"It didn't sound like love at the restaurant," he commented. "You sounded pretty damn pissed!"_

_"I-I was confused!" I shot back. "You don't know me!"_

_"I know you better than you think," he said. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_

_"Stop that!" I shouted. "You don't! If you really did, you would take me to where my family is!"_

_He pulled over. "If... If I show you, will you at least give me a chance?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. Just.. help me. Please. That's all I'm asking."_

Lies. I was a liar.

_I rolled my eyes. "No. The 'new girl' is upset that that one person won't give her a chance. I mean, my type? I hardly know you at all! What is my type? Please, enlighten me!"_

_His dark, unreal brown eyes stared deep into mine. A sense of seriousness filled the air._

_"You don't know anything," he spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable._

_Somehow, it looked as if something besides his usual coldness filled his eyes. Sorrow? Remorse? It couldn't be... or... was it?_

_"I... I just... want to know..." My voice was barely a whisper._

_His forehead creased. "You can't. I'm sorry." Surprisingly, it sounded as if he genuinely meant it. "Renesmee, we can't be seen together. It's... not in your best interest."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_He glanced nervously at the school. "I mean, you should really get away from me while you can. Goodbye, Renesmee."_

Why couldn't that goodbye have been final? Why did he have to keep coming back into my life? Through my dreams, in my memories...

I opened the small white piece of paper that felt like it weighed a ton.

_I'm sorry. I can't bear this anymore. I just want you to know that I'm alright. You should know my love for you is as strong as it was a month ago. You make me a better person. I'm even trying your diet of animal blood. But I understand you love Jacob Black. And that's something I'll just have to accept. I love you, Nessie._

_--Ethan_

I don't know how many times I had read over those familiar words. How many nights I'd been kept up thinking about them. So many tears had been shed, but not like today. I lead him on. And there was no way I could ever make it up to him.

_"Hello," I said. "Um, I'm Nessie."_

_He nodded and kept staring forward._

_"Don't take this the wrong way," I began. "But... is there a reason why you're... upset with me?"_

_He stared at me with dark, cold eyes. I immediately regretted my words and gripped my seat for support._

_"You're kind always acts the same. All nice and cheery. But I know what you really are. You're no better than the rest of us." he muttered._

_"Um, I'm sorry. I-I don't understand." I whispered._

_"You wouldn't," he said, turning away._

It wasn't until now that I realized what my kind was, something he may not have meant. I was the deceitful, lying kind. The kind that lead on others when they were in love with someone else. What was I thinking? Jake had never had second thoughts about me. Why was I thinking about another guy? I didn't deserve Jake---I didn't deserve love period.

I ran out of the room to my car. Sitting inside, where it was warm and dry, I cried. Cried harder than I ever had. Tears rained onto the leather seats. My dark curls swirled around my face.

_No,_ I thought. _I can't be feeling bad for Ethan. I need to think about what's important. I'm moving to Forks. These memories have to stay here, in Tulgey._

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white and then took off down the road, leaving Tulgey High, and all of its never forgotten ghosts, behind me.

**Author's Note: This one is short for a reason. I just wanted to have one last drama moment in Tulgey. I wasn't ready to just have them pack up and go! If you STILL haven't read BTO, then you're probably extremely lost now. Anyhoo, so yeah, I'm going to start working on another chapter of MMP, so I'll return with our favorite drama queen in a few days :D**

**I watched Spectacular! again. AND IT WAS SO UNSPECTACULAR! I was totally lost. He flirted with the girl to get into Spectacular!. Just sayin'. Anyhoo, so have you noticed that since a few chapters into BTO, I always post a song? Well, just wanted you to know, almost all of those songs are unrelated. ALMOST. Some are, but usually I'll tell you. Just want you to know that if I die, I want my little song lyrics to be something you remember. Not that I'm planning on dying. Just putting it out there.**

**I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you... Reviews? Click the button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	4. Show Off

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

As I was driving home, I decided to stop by Jacob's house. The lights were on in his house, creating a dim glow on the pavement. I stopped the car in his driveway and walked through his house.  
"Jake?" I called, walking through the bare house.  
"In here!" I heard him respond.'  
He stood in the kitchen, staring blankly at a cardboard box. Glass was shattered across the floor.  
"What happened?" I asked, grabbing the broom in the corner of the room.  
"It broke," he muttered. "Damn picture frame."  
I laughed. "So... did you think your evil glare would fix it?"  
He turned to look at me. "It's not funny."  
"It's pretty funny from over here," I said, stifling a giggle. I swept up the glass and dumped it into a spare Wal-Mart bag.  
"Really?" he said, his stare now fixed on me. He raced across the room and scooped me up into his arms. I giggled as he began tickling me.  
"Say you're sorry!" he teased.  
"Okay!" I said through my laughter. "I'm sorry!"  
He set me down and I glanced around the house. It looked so empty. The once filled family room where we had had so many pizza nights now had nothing but white walls and fluffy white carpeting. Jake lived by himself, but it was still strange seeing it so bare.  
"You know," I said, wrapping my arms around his torso. "Maybe one more memory wouldn't be so bad."  
He grinned and pressed his lips against mine. It began soft, but grew with more urgency as his lips eagerly searched mine. I ran my fingers through his short black hair.  
"EWW!" I heard a male voice say. "GET A FREAKIN' ROOM!"  
We turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, shielding his eyes. Leah was right next to him, cracking up. A scarlet red blush colored my cheeks as I turned away.  
"This is my house, Seth," Jake shot back, obviously annoyed.  
"Whoo!" Leah said. "Don't let us stop you!"  
I dipped my head to hide the embarassment written across my face. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the picture that was broken. It was a group shot of the entire family from last Christmas. I knelt to the ground and picked it up. We all stood in the backyard, snow covering the ground. The women wore light blue dresses selected by Aunt Alice and the men wore black pants and light blue button ups, compliments of Aunt Rosalie. Leah looked about ready to kill Uncle Jasper, who kept making bunny ears above her ears. Come to think of it, I think she tried smacking him, before she realized how badly vampire skin hurts. She was in a brace for three days, which is like a year in werewolf time. I laughed at the memory.  
"What?" Jake asked. "Oh." he said, obviously noticing the picture. "I remember that day. Remember the sleigh ride we took through the park?"  
I laughed. "And Uncle Emmett wanted to tie you and Seth up to pull it."  
"Hey!" Seth complained. "Your uncle is a very angry man."  
I handed the picture to Jake. "This is yours."  
He glanced at it before handing it back to me. "No, keep it. I already have an extra."  
"Thanks," I said, smiling.  
"Well?" Leah said. "Let's go! Chop chop!"  
The four of us raced out the door, bidding one last farewell to Jacob's old house.  


* * *

"Where'd you go?" my mother asked when I came back.  
"Um... Jake's house," I lied.  
She gave my face a careful scrutiny before deciding it didn't matter. I was here after all, wasn't I? A dramatic gasp took me out of my thoughts.  
"What---are---you---wearing?!" Aunt Alice complained. "You look treacherous!"  
I glanced down at my sweats and sweatshirt. "Oh... sorry. I just figured---"  
"No buts!" she complained. "Are you going to change?"  
I took another look at my apparel. "Not really. I'm comfy."  
"Let me rephrase that," she said. "You _are_ going to change. Come on, young lady!" She scooped me up in her arms and danced up the stairs.

"Mom," I complained. "She's doing it again!"

"Let her have her fun, Ness," my mom said.

I sighed. Aunt Alice laughed as she set me down into my mother's room. "Come on," she said, pulling out navy jeans and a white dress shirt. "This is going to be fun."

I changed and left only to find we were ready to leave.

"What?" I said, running downstairs to see my family waiting for me. "But we can't go... not yet!"

"We have to," my father said. "It's going to be sunny all day. We have to leave before the crack of dawn."

I sighed and climbed into my car, a bit reluctant to leave Tulgey. Jacob was taking his mini van, since he didn't trust Leah to drive it. So Leah was riding with me... Unfortunately. I loved her, I really did. She was my best friend. But sometimes she could be a bit...

"MY LIFE... WOULD SUCK... WITHOUT YOU!" she "sang" along to the radio. Okay, more like screamed. Okay, more like she sounded like a dying cat. Nails pounding into the side of my head would be better than this..._ Anything_ would be better than this.

"Uh, Leah," I said. "I'm tired. Do you want to drive so I can sleep? You know, in the silence? Without the radio? You know. Quiet?"

She nodded, unable to understand what I was really getting at. I pulled over to the side of the road and she took the driver's seat while I went to lay in the back. A small orange line was painted over the horizon. It was dawn. Leah revved the engine once, and took off down the street. Yanking a blanket all the way up to my shoulders, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Here!" Leah said, pulling up onto the vaguely familiar drive. The winding path curved inwards through thickets of trees and in the distance, the large Cullen home stood, in all its former glory.

I sat upwards and yawned. It looked like the others were already there. Once the car came to a complete stop, I hopped out. The sooner I could get away from the girl who kept singing so many songs, even Hannah Montana, the better. Next time maybe someone would be merciful and just rip my toenails off instead.

As I walked through the doors, the furniture was already set up. Uncle Emmett chuckled as he balanced a couch perfectly on his index finger. Leah rolled her eyes and muttered something about "stupid bloodsucker." I began to walk upstairs before Aunt Rosalie stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh... upstairs?" I replied, puzzled.

"Nope," she said, pushing me towards the door. "You're going to the cottage."

Instantly, I remembered the little cottage in the forest. Not that I spent much time there. My parents did though... eww. BAD MENTAL PICTURE! GET OUT! GET OUT!

"My parents aren't there, are they?" I asked hesitantly.

She let out a laugh that sounded like a chorus of bells. "They're not doing what you think they're doing. I'll send the mutt with you if you're that worried."

Jacob shot her a dirty look from in front of the fridge.

"I'll go with her!" Laurel offered, linking her arm with mine.

I laughed. "Come on, Laurel. Let's go."

We skipped off towards the small cottage of my childhood. As we burst through the door, the familiar memories flooded back into my mind. I remembered sitting on the couch with my mother. The piano in the corner seemed to be silently playing through my mind with the songs my father used to pluck out with me on his lap. And oh! when he tried teaching me how to play! Like most children, I threw a fit until he finally let me quit. The picture frame that held a picture of the three of us... was suddenly floating!

"Laurel!" I said. "Put it down!"

If she could blush, she probably would have. "Sorry. Just trying to have a little fun!"

I laughed and headed off to where I remembered my room was. "Come on. I think I have quite a bit of unpacking to do."

"Finished!" she said with a laugh.

"Show off," I teased.

Strangely, I felt acquainted with this new home. I felt as if things would stay normal, and I would have an average life... too bad I was wrong.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I know this one is boring, but I have to get some things out before I get to the good stuff! I will be honest, I probably won't be able to post another chapter of this for the rest of this week or so. But who knows? I really want to work on MMP, and I still have to finish my article for student newspaper! Anyhoo, I posted some stuff on my profile, like a playlist and some pics for BTO, descriptions and stories about how each and every one of my stories were created, and future projects! So go check it out! I really, really want to write my General Hospital/Twilight one. I think it'll be fun, and hopefully you'll enjoy that one! I will warn you, I am planning on making it kinda sad though! But, I think I'm done rambling. KEEP CHECKING IN!**

**_If I were a boy, I think I could it feels to love a girl, I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her, 'Cause I know how it hurts. When you lose the one you wanted, 'Cause he's taking you for granted. And everything you had got destroyed... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	5. Shut The Hell Up

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Jake decided we should all take a trip to the beach. Including Stephenie and Laurel, though Stephenie refused. She said she would murder Jacob if she were that close to his obnoxious behind. Luckily, Laurel agreed. Laurel and Jacob got along pretty well.

The car ride was hellish again. Leah sang along with the radio which was playing "Single Ladies". Her screeching irritated us all, and Seth even told her so a few times. I banged my head against the window of Jacob's mini van, fearing for my dear life. Jacob thought he was Evil Kneivil and decided to drive faster than my father. Scary, I know.

"Make her shut up," Laurel whispered to me.

"I heard that," Leah snapped.

"Good," Laurel shot back. "Then take my advice, and shut the hell up!"

"You don't know good music," Leah grumbled. "Right, Nessie?"

"Please don't drag me into this."

Laurel pointed her index finger at my cell phone in the pocket of the back seat and flicked it at the back of Leah's head.

"Hey!" Leah complained, whipping around from her seat next to Jake. She grabbed a spare pen and threw it at Laurel's head.

"Guys," I said, grabbing Laurel's finger which was seeking out its next weapon. "Save it until we get to the beach. There are innocent bystanders here!"

They growled but sat back against their seats.

Seth was laughing from the back seat. "Children."

I grabbed Laurel and Leah's hands which were raised, about ready to beat the shit out of Seth. That only made him chuckle more.

"You could kill him," I reminded them.

"Let me at him!" Laurel said, hand ready.

"No," I said. "You'll regret it later."

She sighed and leaned back against her chair, mocking my "you'll regret it later."

The car ride couldn't pass soon enough.

I leaped out of the car onto the La Push beach as soon as it came to a stop. The warm yellow sun beat down on my back. Ha. Warm. That's unusual for Forks. We unloaded the car and headed down to the shore, the sand sticking to our hot feet. Jake laid a blanket down on the ground and set some beach chairs up around it.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" I asked, standing over him.

"Why not?" he asked.

I picked up a handful of sand of chucked it at his face.

"That's why," I said, giggling.

"Dammit, Nessie," he complained. He wiped off his face. I took off running upon seeing what he was going to do.

He chased me down to the shore. I giggled as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Stop!" I cried through my laughter.

He chuckled and carried me out into the water. "Nope."

I pounded on his back. He grinned and plunged me deep into the water. Thankfully, because of my newly discovered vampire powers, I was able to hold my breath. My nails dug into his arm until he let me go. I bobbed out of the top of the water and jumped on his back while he retreated.

"Oh no you don't," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. My pink baggy shorts and shirt were soaked through and through with the salty water.

He laughed and reached behind, grabbing my shoulders and flinging me around towards his chest. I smiled as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Seth complained. "Too much PDA!"

We laughed and Jake set me down. Seth pulled out a surf board and handed it to Jake.

"Let's go catch some waves!"

He sounded so much like one of those surfer dudes on television, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

While the boys went swimming, the rest of us, Leah, Laurel, and me, built sandcastles. Sure it was childish. Sure it was silly. But hey, it passed time.

"Hey, guys," a deep, husky voice came from behind me. I turned to see a tan boy with shaggy black hair walking with a little ten-year-old girl.

"Quil!" I said, hopping up and pulling him into a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Great," he replied, smiling. "Claire wanted to come to the beach, so I decided I'd take her."

"You owed me," Claire mumbled. "Have you ever seen Embry eat? It's like feeding time at the zoo."

Claire seemed so grown up. I hadn't seen her in so long, and she was older than I was.

"Claire!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "How have you been, sweetie?"

"Fantastic!" she said. "We've all really missed you."

"Aww, I've missed you guys too!"

"Where are the guys?" Quil asked, scanning the beach.

"Surfing. But I figure you'd rather go talk to them instead of say hi to Leah," Leah muttered sarcastically.

"Wait, wait," Quil said, holding up his hands. "Let me try this again."

He raced towards the parking lot, stopped, and then came running back towards her.

"Leah!" he yelled, picking her up and swinging her around. "My life has been meaningless without you! Oh my bejesus! It's so good to see you again!"

"That's more like it," Leah giggled, obviously satisfied. "Now! You are dismissed!" She clapped her hands like she was the queen of Shiba. Quil bowed sarcastically and took off.

Claire picked up one of the white plastic shovels and began dumping sand into the pale. I turned around to look at the ocean. The aqua blue waves had a white foam covering the top. The sun sparkled off its top. Fish were floating in the sky... Floating?!

"Laurel!" I scolded, grabbing her hand. "People are here, you know!"

"Chill," she mumbled. "Nobody's watching."

It was a wonder that she was able to control her thirst so well in a beach filled with throngs of people. Probably because, unlike most vampires, she craved animal blood more than human blood. Strange? Yes. But it was a good thing. There was still that hint of thirst with humans, but nothing unmanageable. She was kinda like me, though I hadn't had blood in two months. Something dangerous, I know, but I wasn't that thirsty. The normal burn in my throat wasn't occuring so often. Tonight I would check to see if any blood was stored in the fridge. My parents wouldn't let me hunt anymore, and since they wouldn't hunt with me, they usually poured it into a jug and stuffed it into the fridge.

"Ice cream!" Claire exclaimed. My eyes flickered to the ice cream stand a little farther back. People walked around, their cool icy treat dripping onto the hot sand.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go." I pushed my damp hair behind my shoulders.

We walked over to the ice cream stand and ordered. The ice cream man's eyes kept flickering to Leah. Ha! As if loser! He was a middle aged man, with a potbelly and no hair. What do we call those again? Oh yeah.

Pedophiles. Or creepers. Whatever works.

I grabbed our ice cream and we strolled down towards the shore. Jake turned and waved to me before he plunged deep into the cool water. The giant splash that erupted around him made all of us burst into laughter. As soon as I finished my ice cream, I leaped into the water and waded to the center. Jacob paddled over towards me on his surfboard.

"Come on," he said, pulling me on top.

"You wouldn't," I said, my eyes watching him warily.

"I would," he replied, a smirk crossing his face.

He paddled towards the large wave forming, and soon, we were deep inside. My knees were knocking from nervousness, but he held me tight. Unfortunately, I lost my footing and we both dove deep into the water. He gripped me tightly around my torso and pulled us back up.

"Best day ever?" he asked.

"Best day ever," I agreed.

* * *

We drove home as the sun was setting. The reddish-orange sky looked endless and cloudy. After a long day, it was a relief to be home. I headed straight up the stairs of the cottage, avoiding the interrogation from my parents. I was too tired.

While I was setting up to go into bed, I heard a knock on my window. What? No one but Jake did that, and he was having a "guy's night out." Weird, I know. Though Leah and Laurel wanted a girl's night out, I didn't feel like it. We planned for that tomorrow. I headed over and threw up the window. No one was there. All I could see was the dark sky and deep green trees. I turned around and shut the window before I heard my name.

"Renesmee."

Oh. Shit.

**Author's Note: Har har har. Yup, I posted again :D Just so ya know, Laurel is actually the name of one of my readers, Psychic-Porsche-3. I don't think she's so evil as to throw cell phones at heads, but who knows? You'd have to ask her. And I threw in that last part for one of my other readers, BellsOfPeace. Haha, aren't I so nice? Anyhoo, I was surprised I had the time to post. My parents are repainting the kitchen, and I had to tape the walls. Plus, there was about an inch of dust on top of the pantry, and I accidentally inhaled it. But I posted the preface of "Unprofessional." I'm trying not to put out too many stories because I know I won't be able to keep up with them. But I started writing the first chapter, but I'm not sure I like it yet. Idk. I still want to write another MMP too.**

**_Zig zag, Cross the floor, Shuffle in diaginol When the drum hits, Hands on yo hips, One foot in, 1-80 twist, And then a, Zig zag, step, slide, Lean in left, Clap 3 times, Shake it out, head to toe, Throw it all together, That's how we roll! _Ugh! That song had been playing through my head all day! Anyhoo, comments? Reviews? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	6. Chicken Little Loves Fig Newtons

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

He lay across my bed, his golden orbs scrutinizing my face. There was horror--no, not horror, shock-- written all across my face. I knew, I could feel it. I stood frozen by the window, staring at the figure on my bed.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stood up and walked towards me. Our faces were inches apart... too close... He took one of his smooth, ivory fingers and brushed it across my cheek, leaving it there to linger across my features. "I can't live without you."

I pushed his hand away, stepping back. "Stop that! You managed pretty well before!"

"No," he protested. "I tried... but I couldn't get you out of my mind!"

"Well, work harder on it! And stop giving me those creepy dreams," I said.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen," he declared. "And I want you to know I am going to fight for you. Those dreams only scare you because it's your feelings for me manifested intensified." He stepped closer towards me.

"Intensified?" I asked, my voice cracking with a hint of hysteria. "I don't _have_ feelings for you!"

"Admit it," he said. "When I walked through the door, there was most definitely a frisson."

"A what?"

He smirked. "A feeling of attraction rolling off of you-- off of both of us. I could feel it, and you most definitely could, too. You're just denying this because you're scared that you may be falling for me, too. Then you won't have anything to hide behind."

"That's a lie."

"Oh? Is it?"

"Get out," I told him. "My family's going to be here any second!"

"They went hunting."

I glanced out the window. Damn. He was probably right.

"Well Jake might---"

"He's running patrol."

"Leah will---"

"Sleeping."

Damn lazy werewolves. When I really wanted them, they were gone.

"Laurel?"

"Hunting with the rest."

Ugh! Damn them!

"Please, Ethan," I pleaded. "Get out."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I was doing just fine without you! You've been gone since last September, and now, all of a sudden, you want to parade back into my life? My life has been just fine, thank you very much! Just stay out of it!"

He grabbed my shoulders gently. "I love you. If you think I've stopped, you thought wrong."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please. Go."

His grip loosened, and pain was written across his face. "Nessie--"

"Ethan," I said. "I love Jacob. Just go. Please."

He nodded. "I can see you're not going to change your mind tonight. But... I'm here. In Forks. When you need me, I'll be there. No matter what... Despite what you may think, I was going crazy without you! Everywhere I went, I saw your face! And no matter where I went, everytime I wound up back at your door. You make me a better person. But... for tonight... goodnight my love." He dropped his arms from my shoulders and scampered out the window. In the distance, I could hear him softly singing a beautiful rendition of Maroon 5's Goodnight Goodnight.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean  
To hurt my little girl.  
It's beyond me,  
I can not carry the weight of her heavy world.  
So goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight goodnight  
Hope that things work out all right."

I flung myself across my bed and buried my head deep into the sheets. Love? I knew love, and it was what I felt with Jacob. Ethan was the most disagreeable person I had ever met! And I didn't plan on ever falling for him. Never. But... there were still the what if's...

Goodnight... Hope that things work out all right...

* * *

"Bitch!" Laurel complained. "Why is this a sleepover? I don't fucking sleep!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well the rest of us do. And no playing evil jokes on us while we're sleeping!"

Laurel sighed, mumbling something about "always ruining the fun."

I popped my copy of Music and Lyrics into the DVD player. Once the familiar music filled the room, I lay my head back against the pillows, hoping to be able to escape my life for that one moment. A minute later, when I reopened my eyes, my dresser was being tossed up and down in the air. Laurel. She would raise it up, let it drop, then catch it before it hit the ground.

"Laurel," I said in a warning tone.

She rolled her eyes and set it down. "Relax. It's just a dresser! It's not like there's anyone around!"

Yeah. Unlike her little beach incident yesterday. Luckily, she had worn a special sunscreen Uncle Jasper had invented to keep her "sparkle free."

"You think it's fair to the dresser?" I asked. "I mean, the dresser is perfectly fine with the floor! It loves the floor! But then you raise it up into the air, and it meets the ceiling! There's something very alluring about the ceiling to the dresser! Now it's confused: does it stay with the floor? Or should it take a risk and go with the ceiling? Well---"

"The point?" Leah asked, waving her hands for me to hurry up.

"The point is," I continued. "Now the ceiling is going to fall down because it's confused. And maybe it wants the dresser just as much as the floor. But the floor is better, all because of Isaac Newton's stupid gravity!"

"Relax, Chicken Little!" Laurel said. "The sky isn't going to fall! I think the ceiling will be just fine, along with the dresser and the floor! And Isaac Newton is turning in his grave right now, so watch your mouth!" She snapped her fingers as if to say "Oh no you didn't."

I sighed and lay back against my headboard while Laurel rearranged my room, including throwing life sized dolls from my childhood at Leah. That earned her a death glare. If I could go back in time, I would chuck that stupid apple at Isaac Newton's head that he would bleed to death. He should have invented the Fig Newton cookie instead! Everyone seems to love those! It's the cookie that thinks it's a fruit for God's sakes! Damn! The cookie was confused too! That was it! I knew what I was now. I was a Fig Newton. Unsure about whether I wanted to be a cookie or a fruit, because I sure as hell could not be both!

Leah gave me one of those looks. You know, the _"Is something going on or are you just mentally insane?"_ look. Well, I was both in a way. Something was going on. But maybe I was mentally insane... I would take to Grandpa Carlisle about that in the morning. I shook my head and shut my eyes, indicating it was nothing. She still seemed suspicious, but I prayed that she would drop it.

I sat up. "Uh... do you guys want some Fig Newtons or something?"

"I do," Leah exclaimed, jumping at the offer.

Laurel wrinkled her nose. "No thanks."

I scampered down to the kitchen and pulled out the box. Anything to get away from them.

Cookie or fruit? How was I to choose?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know y'all expected something more BAM-y from Ethan, but that's coming up in a later chapter. Right now, I just want you to know he's here. Sorry, I haven't included Stephenie. I just didn't see any place for her yet. She'll make another appearance soon... hopefully. And I forgot about the whole sparkle thing last chapter. I mean, I knew, but I wrote that in one sitting, so yeah. I had an epiphany this morning. Okay, so here it is. My writing sucks. I'll admit it. But... honestly does it lack voice? I try my hardest, but I'm not the best writer! But sometimes, I'll write something and I'll be really happy with it, and then someone else will look at it and say it wasn't that good. And I want that kind of honesty. But if someone says that my writing sucks, I could honestly care less. Because as long as I am happy with it, I don't give a crap about what others have to say. At the end of the day, if I'm happy with it, I'm okay. The point is that---and this goes out to all new or struggling writers like me--- you shouldn't listen to what others think. I mean, yeah, we all want constructive criticism, but as long as you did your best, then you should be satisfied. And the only way I'll be satisfied with your writing is if you satisfied yourself. But I'm done rambling. I just thought you'd like to share in my smarticle. Oh, and I have two concerts next week for choir and bells, so I may not be able to get much out. There was something else I had to put out there, but I forgot what it was... Oh well. I'll remember soon enough.**

**_Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
_****_Full Circle_**  
**_And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go  
Tried to once  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around..._  
Comments? Reviews? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	7. Stones

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Have you ever woken up extremely early in the morning? You know that strange urge you have to walk out into the darkness of the night and just... bask in the moonlight? Well, that's the urge I had when I awoke at two the next morning. Leah was snoring, and Laurel had gone to the main house to have someone to talk to. My parents were there with her. Climbing out of my bed, I scampered out my bedroom door (grabbing a jacket first since it was cold) and out the front door on the bottom level. A soft light reflected onto the dark green grass, painting an ominous scene before me. I yanked my jacket tighter around my torso, shielding the cool summer night's air away from me. The glittering river stretched out beyond me, silver from the moonlight. I stopped and picked up two stones, both different as night and day. The first one was pale and smooth, but also cool from the chilliness of the night... just like Ethan. It was a perfect oval, but when you flipped it over, small spots of dirt covered it. Flaws. Everyone has them. I fingered the other rock. It was a tannish color. Scratches were embedded in its texture, yet it was still fairly smooth when you ran your fingers across it. Pain. It's been thrown around and confused, if rocks could think... I glanced at both of them, examining every bit. They were everything like the men in my life. Two perfectly fine rocks, but I had to choose. And I'd already made my choice... but what if... No! Frustrated, I chucked them both into the pond. They collided on their way into the water, clanking and creating a massive splash. I guess I didn't know my own strength. I sank to the ground and watched the glittering lake, which wasn't so comforting anymore. A tear drizzled down my cheek.

"You okay?" A husky voice asked me.

"Yeah, Jake," I mumbled. "I'm fine."

He sank down next to me. "Don't lie. I've known you since before you were born. You can't keep anything from me."

I looked up at him through my lashes. His dark eyes looked encouraging... but I couldn't. I sniffed and attempted a smile, looking away to the river. "It's nothing."

His eyes burned a hole into the side of my face, but I couldn't turn to him. If I told him, it would kill him.

"Beautiful river, huh?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He nodded. "Yeah. Night is really the only time you can appreciate the beauty of nature."

For a few minutes, we sat there, taking in the beauty of nature. But nothing could prepare me for what he said next.

"I know," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I... I know about Ethan...," he whispered, his voice filled with pain.

"Jacob," I said, resting my hand on top of his. "You have to understand... I... I don't feel the same about him as he does about me."

"Renesmee," he said, his voice strong. He never called me Renesmee. "Renesmee, I love you. More than you'll ever know. I want you to know that."

"I do," I replied. "I love you, too."

"I know." He shook his head in frustration. "I just... wish this weren't so hard..."

That alarmed me. "What's so hard?" My eyes popped wide open.

He grabbed my hands, much like he did the night we ran away together so many months ago. "You're my imprint. The imprint I just so happened to fall in love with. The imprint who is my soul mate... but that's just it. You're _my_ soul mate... maybe I'm not yours. If you fall for someone else, I have to let go, to do what's best for you. What if Ethan---"

"Jake," I said. "You can't honestly believe this. I love you. Not Ethan. I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you! Do you want me to hire a sky writer or something?! I love you! Not Johnny Depp! Not Joe Jonas! Not even Michael Buble... well I don't love Michael Buble as much as I love you." He smiled at my little joke.

"The point is," I continued. "I most _definitely_ do not love Ethan. I'll admit, the first time he saved me, there was a bit of physical attraction, but nothing compared to how I feel about you! You're my one true love, and no one can ever replace that. I'll always love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," he agreed. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

Forever and always... I like it.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I dont feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me?

Cause one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always

oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure

so here's to everything coming down to nothing  
here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I dont anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always

oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, I dont think so

Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything

Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when you're here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always

and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, you said forever and always I dont think so yeah

* * *

"Nessie," Grandma Esme said to me as I walked through the door the following morning. "This came for you."

She handed me a small, thin white piece of paper. I opened it, only to notice the outer edges were trimmed with gold. It read in a neat hand writing:

_"Renesmee Cullen,_

_Greetings! As members of the Volturi, we have decided to pay your family a visit. I am writing this to tell you that two other members along with myself will be visiting. I eagerly anticipate meeting you. Tell your family that we have a proposal for them. Goodbye, Renesmee._

_Sincerely,_

_Trevor 'Indy' Williams"_

What the hell? Who was he?

**Author's Note: What'd you think? Lol, I couldn't help the Indy part. It's where I was born. And I'm trying to add in some drama, seeing I haven't really put anything very BAM-y in. This is short, and mainly lyrics to a song, but you know. Just a filler before the good stuff. Plus I wanted to give you as much as I could. Anyhoo, I'm disappointed. My swing choir teacher pulled out my favorite move in our little dance. Sure it looked like we were hookers, but it was fun! It was the dance to I Will Survive. Haha, good times :D**

**_Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now! 'Cause you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh as long as i know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive! I will survive! I will survive! _I couldn't resist! Sorry! Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	8. Experiments

**

* * *

****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Who the hell is Trevor 'Indy' Williams?" I asked, feeling puzzled. Grandma Esme walked over and examined the letter.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "But this can't be good. Proposal? What does that mean?"

At that moment, Leah burst through the door, Laurel at her side.

"What's crack-a-lackin'?" Leah asked, oblivious to the scene painted before her.

Stephenie barged in with a rose pink duffel bag.

"Whoa," Laurel said. "What's with the bag?"

"Didn't you hear?!" Stephenie squealed. "I'm going to Alaska for the rest of the summer! The Denalis invited me!"

"You're leaving us?!" I gasped, grabbing the bag. "Stephi!"

"Aww," she said, pulling me into a hug. "It's only for the rest of the summer."

I forced a smile. Honestly, I was a bit happy she was leaving. For her to be here with the Volturi... she already had a very desirable power. She could change her voice to anyone in the world's. Laurel was probably another one they wanted, but I knew she wouldn't leave for Alaska. She was just stubborn that way.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Um...," she mumbled, looking awkward. The honk of Aunt Alice's yellow porche blasted from the outside. "Right now..."

"Oh," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Well... goodbye!"

We all shared a round of tearful hugs before she stepped out of the house and into the sunlight. Her skin let out a subtle glitter from the light. We all stood in the doorway and waved goodbye as the car drove out of sight

"Hey," my dad said from the kitchen doorway. "What's that?" He gestured to the small white sheet of paper Grandma was holding. Laurel moved the paper into his ivory hands with a point of her finger. His eyes bulged at the words.

"Edward?" Esme asked, running to his side. "Edward are you okay?"

"Alice... Where's Alice?" he managed to force out.

"She left to take Stephenie to the airport," Leah responded. "Why?"

His silver cell was pressed to his ear before I could blink. Though I couldn't tell what he was saying, for his voice was too quick and silent, the room grew tense. Damn vampires and werewolves.

"What's going on?" I whispered urgently to Leah. "Why is everyone so tense?"

My father hung up the phone and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry," he murmured. "We won't let them... even if it means..." He gazed off out the door. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Daddy," I whispered. I felt like a child again in his embrace. "What's going on?"

Laurel's eyes locked with his. Fear and realization crossed her face. "No," she whispered. Her golden eyes darkened. Dad simply nodded. My mom was standing in the doorway with Jacob.

"Bella, Jacob, Leah," he began, his voice barely a whisper. "We have to talk... outside... now..." The four of them walked out the door.

"Laurel?" I turned to face her. "What's going on?"

Her eyes looked almost glassy as she stared off into space, though I knew she couldn't cry. "Nessie," she mumbled. "I'll tell you... later..." Suddenly, she perked up and said, "Come on. Let's play Rock Band." She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Laurel," I protested as she tugged me down the stairs. I stopped and insisted upon being stubborn.

"Ness," she urged. "It's nothing. I swear. Just come on!"

"No!" I insisted. "It's something! I won't move until you tell me!"

"Nessie, don't make me do this," she begged.

"Just tell me!"

"Ugh!"

She pointed her finger and I was instantly levitating in the air.

"Hey!" I complained. "Put me down!"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p." "You wouldn't move, I warned you, so now this is what you get."

"Laurel!" I yelled, grabbing the beam on the basement ceiling. "Laurel, you put me down!"

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "No! I'm having fun!"

She turned me around in the air, made me swoop up and down, then made me pop up and down. I screamed my lungs out, but in all honesty, was having quite a bit of fun.

"Laurel," I complained. "Okay, put me down before I hurl!"

Reluctantly, she set me on the floor. "Now, let's play Rock Band!"

She pulled out the set and began plugging everything in.

* * *

We were about thirty minutes in, and Laurel was winning, unfortunately. Leah had even come back and joined us. Her face was so ghostly white, you would have thought_ she_ was the vampire. And her singing was worse than usual.

"Leah," I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered. "It's fine."

"It's something," I pressed. "Don't I have a right to know?"

"No," she shouted. "It's nothing! Jesus Christ! Can we just... get back to the game?"

I eyed her suspiciously. That _really_ pissed her off. She stormed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

It was obviously something. But I decided not to press the issue when she came back, knowing how annoying it is when people keep asking about things that you don't want to talk about. That's right Mom and Dad, I'm talking about you!

"Nessie," Jacob's sweet melodic voice greeted me from the doorway. "Can I steal Laurel away from you for a minute?"

"Uh... Sure?" I mumbled, confused.

Laurel turned to look at him, her eyes full of inquiries. They walked out the door, and I heard the click of the front door. I silently followed them, though taking a back way, knowing my parents left to go scrounge up some more blood, and Leah was still locked in the bathroom. Pressing my forehead against the side of the house, I could hear their conversation through the bristles of the trees. And I didn't like what I heard.

"What's going on?" Laurel demanded. "Who is this Trevor guy?"

"Laurel, you have to promise me you won't freak out," Jacob calmly whispered.

Laurel's hands flew up into the air in frustration. "Jeez! Just tell me already!"

"Well... he's a part of the Volturi..."

"No shit, dumbass."

"Well... we're not sure yet but..."

"But?"

"Well, you see, Shortie can't see her future... But our guess is..."

"Fuck! Just spit it out, Jacob!"

"We think they may want to take Renesmee and... experiment... with her."

Laurel's golden eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of her head. Jacob rest a comforting hand on her shoulder as she fell to the ground and released tearless sobs.

"Shh," he murmured. "It'll be okay."

"We have to take her and run," Laurel cried. "Run as far away as possible! We can't leave her here! She'll die! They're blood-crazed mongrels!"

"We have to," Jacob whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. "If we try to run... they'll kill her..."

"No!" Her ear-piercing screams rang through the swaying trees. "They can't! They wouldn't!"

Jake just shook his head. "They would. They have no boundaries. They'll go after her and kill her along with anyone else in sight. We have to... to figure something out... but... I can't... I can't lose her..."

Laurel embraced him in a soothing hug. "We won't lose her. We'll fight. We'll do whatever it takes."

The beat of my heart sped up. It felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I ran inside, hearing all I wanted to hear.

Experiment on me. Like I was a lab rat.

Get the cheese, Renesmee.

**Author's Note: Yeah, sucky ending I know. So, do the Volturi want to experiment on Nessie? UH OH! I wrote most of this on my DS, so not much detail is included. So sorry :( But you know. I don't think I'll be able to get another update out until Friday, but... yeah. Uh... so I guess that's about it! Laterz :D**

**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	9. Everything and Nothing

**

* * *

****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

A week had gone by. My head was buried deep into my sopping wet pillow. This was it. The day I had been dreading for a week. The Volturi were coming. I didn't dress up, so all I wore was a pair of long jean shorts and a dark forest green tank top. Good enough, right? Right. After all, it shouldn't matter. I was just their lab rat, guinea pig, whatever you want to call it.

"Nessie?" My mother's soothing voice broke my train of thought. I sat up and glanced expectantly at the door. She stepped in along with Laurel. My mother wore black pants with a white silk top. Laurel wore jean shorts (like me) and a pink V-neck with white underneath it.

"Are you okay," Laurel asked, walking over and pulling me into a hug.

I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Uh... allergies..."

"Don't lie to me," Laurel urged. "I know when you're lying."

I shook my head. "It's nothing." Encouraging smile. "Really."

She eyed me suspiciously but eventually stood up and walked out.

"So what'd you need?" I asked my mom.

With a brush of her ivory hand, she pulled her dark brown hair into a neat ponytail before I had time to blink. "I just wanted to tell you... they'll be here in about two minutes..."

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Okay. Alright. Let's go." I stomped down the stairs, anger clear in my eyes. If they wanted a lab rat, here I am... Here I am...

"Renesmee," my father greeted me as I walked down the stairs. "Bella." He smiled at my mother, making her smile back.

Scanning the windows, I could see a short line of black out the window. They were here, though they were approaching at human speed.

"Dad...," I whispered. "They're... they're here..."

He glanced out the window, his eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Of course. Emmett! Rosalie! Alice! Jasper! Carlisle! Esme! Laurel!"

They all assembled downstairs in a straight line similar to the Volturi's. Jake and Leah stayed home... we figured it would be safer that way. As I turned to look at my family, someone else was standing with them.

"Who invited you?!" I snapped.

"Nessie, don't be that way," Ethan smirked. "I just figured you'd want someone else."

I stepped closer towards him. "We're one of the largest covens of vampires beneath the Volturi. I think we'll be okay without you."

"Oh?" he challenged. "Really? Look, I'm helping you here."

"No you're not!"

"I don't think you're being very appreciative."

"Appreciative?"

"You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

"For helping your family. And most of all, you."

I picked up a vase sitting on the coffee table. "Here, Ethan. Take this. Take this and shove it up your---"

"Renesmee!" my father scolded. _He deserved it,_ I thought. I hung my head and threw the vase at the wall. That earned me a glare from Aunt Rosalie, who had gone all the way to Milan to buy that. Oh well. I would pay for that later.

"Hello Cullens!"

A man in a black cloak with bleach blond hair entered the room. His eyes were a burning crimson, and his light pink lips were pulled up into a smile. Two other vampires-- a male and a female-- stood behind him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, walking over to me and taking my hand. "I am Trevor Williams. But you can call me Indy." He kissed the top of my hand, making me cringe internally. Eww. Heh, at least it pissed Ethan off. Oh yeah, Mr. You'd-Be-So-Lost-Without-Me-Here-To-Brag. Bastard.

I yanked my hand away. "Uh... Indy...," I began, anxious to change the subject. "Interesting. How'd you get that name?"

A roaring chuckle escaped his lips. "My darling! By eating out half of the population of Indianapolis, of course," he gloated.

That shocked me. Stepping back, I winced involuntarily, only making him laugh harder. I once knew someone who lived in Indy. What was her name again? I couldn't place it...

"Newborns," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Well, allow the rest of my friends to introduce themselves." He stepped backwards into the line, almost like a perfectly performed play.

The female stepped forward and bowed. Her golden blond hair with brown highlights tumbled around her face. Crimson red irises burned against her onion colored skin. If it weren't for those, there wasn't a doubt in my mind she would be gorgeous.

"I am Genevieve," she said, conducting a small curtsy before stepping back into the single file line. Her eyes were wary as she watched me. Her gaze hadn't left me. Unfortunately, I wasn't one to lose a staring contest. Or a staring down contest. I held her gaze until it became so awkward she had to drop it. Oh yeah you bitchy vamp. I win. As much as I wanted to smirk, I knew I couldn't. They could kill me. So instead I just smiled, hoping she could take away a hint of bitchiness from it. Muahaha.

Next, the other male stepped up. Light blonde hair stood up in neat spikes on his head. Similar crimson red irises burned against his classic ivory skin. His eyes were wary, too, as he stared at my intensely. Jeans and a Hollister T-shirt stretched themselves around his built body. "Nathan," he mumbled, quickly stepping back into the line.

"We are members of the Volturi," Indy announced. His eyes wandered down the line my family formed. "Well? Introductions?"

Carlisle nodded as they went down the row.

"Alice," Aunt Alice muttered, forcing a curtsy.

"Rosalie."

"Emmett."

"Jasper."

"Esme."

"Laurel."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Carlisle."

The men stepped forward and bowed, the women curtsied, and then they filled in their spots again. I stoof at the end of the line next to Laurel, who was shaking with anger.

"Lovely family," Genevieve muttered.

"What's that, Bimbo?" Laurel asked, ready to jump at her throat any second.

"Who are you calling Bimbo, bimbo?" Genevieve snapped.

Just as it looked like they were about to lunge at each other and kill each other, my mother and I grabbed Laurel while Indy grabbed Genevieve.

"Please," he cooed. "Peaceful."

Genevieve nodded, her death glare still fixed on Laurel. Laurel eventually stopped straining, but by the look on my father's face, she really wanted to smack Genevieve... and quite possibly me for standing in her way.

"So," I said once everyone calmed down. "Let's cut to the chase. Why are you really here, Indy?"

"You're not experimenting on my daughter," my mother clarified.

"Of course not!" Indy exclaimed, halfway shocked. "Nothing like experimenting. It may have nothing to do with your daughter... but then again it may have everything to do with her."

Nothing and everything. Everything and nothing.

Was he on crack or something?

**Author's Note: Hehe, just had to get this one out there. I just got back from my bells concert, so I'm REALLY tired. Word, dawg. Oh and BTW, I was born in Indianapolis. I don't live there any more, but I used to! So shouldn't I be dead...? Haha, so anyhoo, Team Jacob or Team Ethan? Let me know! Oh and another thing... just so I know I'm not crazy... does anyone else have to sleep a certain direction or they can't fall asleep? Because I have to do that every night. Just wondering...**

**_I see trees of green........ red roses too I see em bloom..... for me and for you. And I think to myself.... what a wonderful world..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	10. Dipshit War

**

* * *

****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" my mother asked through clenched teeth. My eyes were wide, waiting in anticipation for what he had to say.

A light smile crossed Indy's face. "Well... we've heard some things about your new member." His eyes trailed over to Laurel, who looked about ready to smack him. "It seems she has _very_ interesting powers."

"She's not for sale," my father declared. "She's family."

Amusement played on Indy's face. "For sale? No, no! Nothing like that! As the most powerful coven in the vampire realm, we try to keep the most powerful vampires on our side." His ivory arm snaked around Laurel's shoulder. By the look on her face, she didn't appreciate that. "Think about it, my dear. Ultimate power. Humans as your meals. Respect from every vampire that has ever walked this earth. Don't you want that?"

Smacking time?

"No." Laurel ripped his arm away from her shoulder. "You and your little nazis can leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with that evil, malicious dictator."

Laughter burst out of Indy's mouth. "Well, we're up for a negotiation."

"Negotiation?" This was the first I'd heard Ethan speak since they had entered.

"Yes, my lad. Negotiation."

My father stepped forward, his eyes scrutinizing Indy's. "There. Is. No. Negotiation."

"Ah, ah, ah," Indy corrected, stepping forward and wagging his index finger. "Such power... it can't be withheld from the Volturi."

"Yes, yes it can." Dad's face was that of a horrid dragon from the stories. "My family isn't your lab rat. Go."

Indy plopped himself down on the vanilla couch in the living room (where we were standing). "Lab rats? Nonsense!"

Emmett was beginning to crouch into a battle position, but my mother put a restraining hand on him. "Emmett," she whispered. "No." He loosened up, but his eyes were still locked on the three devils before us. At that instant, a booming snarl ripped from my father's throat.

"NEVER!" he screamed.

"Edward," my mother yelped, moving her hand from Emmett's shoulder to Edward's. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"You bastard," he howled, pointing a shaky finger at Indy. "You will _never_ lay a hand on my daughter, you sick, perverse man!"

Indy tossed his head backwards and let out a chuckle. "My friend," he said, after he calmed down. "Relax. Don't you want this for your daughter?"

"Not with you!" Edward snapped. "Not with _any_ one of you brainwashed bloodsuckers!" Whoa there. Bloodsuckers? He's been spending a bit too much time with Jacob.

I held my hands up in a "stop" signal. "Whoa," I said.

"Does anyone want to tell us what's going on?" my mother and I said in unison.

Dad whipped his head back towards us. His usual light gold irises were dark with anger. This can't be good.

"I'll talk!" Indy volunteered. "As you know, being a member of the Volturi comes with honor and prestige. Only the most powerful vampires can join, hence the reason we want Laurel to join. However, we are also interested in education. Studies and what not."

"You're not touching my daughter. I'll kill you first," my mother threatened.

"Mrs. Cullen," Indy began again. "We're not experimenting. That's the farthest thing from our mind! But... royalty... comes with certain expectations." In the blink of an eye, he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "You see, how fascinating would it be if we had a real half and half to add to our history?"

"She's not a half and half! She's a regular young woman! Where are you going with this?" my mother asked.

"Well... if she were to marry into the Volturi---"

"Marriage?! No way!"

"Hear me out," he pleaded. "If she were to marry into the Volturi, she would have unlimited protection. The best in the world. This is the best thing you could want for your daughter, isn't it?"

"No. It's not," Alice insisted. "Who the hell do you want her to marry?"

Indy grinned. It was that second I knew. I knew, and I really didn't want to.

"Me," he stated, confirming my fears.

Me. Getting married to a man who looked like he was about in his mid twenties. What was the word for that again? Oh yeah. Pedophile. No, creeper. Say it with me, now! You know you want to! Creeper! Again! Creeper! EWW!!!

"No!" I shrieked. Damn! I shouldn't have wasted that vase. I began to charge towards him, but Ethan held me back.

"ETHAN!" I complained. "LET GO OF ME!" I began to scream at Indy again. "YOU SICK, SICK MAN! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER MARRY YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET ANY GIRL TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ISN'T MY FAULT! I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE! HIS NAME'S JACOB! JACOB BLACK!" Ethan's grip loosened for a second before gripping me even tighter. "AND THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET LAUREL JOIN YOU AND YOUR FELLOW DIPSHITS! GOT THAT?! YOU'RE A DUMBASS! DUMBASS!" I was heading over to grab the coffee table when Ethan picked me up and chucked me over his back.

"You don't have to make the decision now," Indy said. "But here's my number. You have two weeks, Renesmee Cullen." He handed me a small white card. It would have been a bit embarassing taking a card from the enemy while you were hanging upside down on the back of the moron who restrained you from kicking the enemy's ass, but I was too pissed. My straight brown hair was dangling in front of my face as I watched Indy and his fellow dipshits leave. Ethan carried me up to my room and set me down on my soft bed. Instantly, I buried my head in the sheets and cried.

"Ethan," I began. "What am I going to do?"

This was the first time I felt some sort of pull towards him. Not nearly as strong as the pull I felt towards Jake, but there was still a pull. Why? Why was I becoming so confused in this crazy game of love? It didn't matter. Because right now, I was glad Ethan stood next to me. I needed someone to confide in...

...And it just so happened that person was Ethan.

**Author's Note: Dayum! Dra-ma. Well, sorta. But I have a lot more in store! I really like this chapter. Indy's kinda weird, but you know. And the reason I update so quickly is because I have no life. LOL, jk, right? Haha, I just saw a video where this guy's like "Can I have your number?" Did anyone else see the deleted Twilight scenes on Access Hollywood's website? I thought they were extremely disgusting. Kristen Stewart needs to get her hands off my man! He just walks through the window and she starts to make out with him. JEEZ! CAN WE SAY SLUT?! THOSE SCENES WEREN'T EVEN IN THE BOOK! Anyhoo, that's all I wanted to say. I'm good. I've been listening to the Jonas Brothers for the past hour, and I'm not sure why. Hmm. Alright, that's it I swear!**

**_How many times can I break till I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after. I always turn the car around... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	11. Ethan's Story

**

* * *

****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"You can't do it, Nessie," Ethan whispered soothingly. "We'll find some other way... just don't... please."

I sat up, studying his face. "Ethan," I began slowly. "Ethan I can't let them take Laurel. She's family!"

"But you can't marry him," he said. "That's not an option."

I nodded. "I know. But... I can't---"

"Did you see Laurel?" He hopped off the bed and pointed out the door. "She was about ready to kick their asses! Most likely, she could have taken them, too! I think she can handle herself, especially with the help of your family." He sat down beside me. "She'll be okay. Just... don't marry him, okay?"

"I have to protect them."

"We'll find another way!"

I buried my head into his shoulder. "Ethan," I mumbled. "I...I just... don't know..."

He brushed his hand across my hair which was now hanging over my shoulders. "Don't know what?"

"They're the Volturi, Ethan," I sobbed, still buried in his cool shoulder. "No matter what, they'll get what they want! I... I can't let that be Laurel or Stephenie or Alice or Dad or... or anyone else." My voice cracked towards the end.

His cool fingers brushed underneath my chin and pushed up, forcing me to look at him. Light gold eyes stared back into my chocolate browns. "Nessie, listen to me," he said strongly. "Let me tell you my story." I sat straighter, eagerly anticipating his story. "When I was seveteen, in 1982, I moved to Chicago with my parents. We lived in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. It was beautiful, the nicest in the city. My father was a surgeon, much like your grandfather. My mother was a psychiatrist. Best doctors in the city. Everyone was jealous of our wealth and power..."

"You're family sounds very... successful," I commented.

He sniffed and rolled his eyes. "Successful? That might hold true... but material things don't make a family, Nessie. They were too busy with their own agenda-- they never even saw _each other_! They wanted to send me off to boarding school... just so they wouldn't have a kid to worry about, I guess. But I always refused. There was always that thread of hope that... that they might someday want me. That someday we could be a happy family like on television. Gay, I know. But... what's life without hope?" He paused and stared out the window, seeming to look at something far away in the distance. Probably thinking about Chicago. And his family. You didn't need to be able to read minds to tell what he was thinking of. He was like my open book. I always knew what Jacob was thinking because I'd known him since I was a child. But with Ethan I just sorta knew.

"What... what happened next?" I asked, interrupting his fixed gaze. He glanced over at me and looked me over before responding.

"One night I came home and I wanted to go to a party being hosted at one of my buddy's houses. There was this girl-- Amanda was her name-- and she seemed to like me. So I figured I'd ask her. Figuring it would be the right thing to do, I ran it by my parents. My father declined, and my mother simply laughed it off. That made me so mad. I told them I was going to go, no matter what they said. Since when did they become my family? Then my father tried giving me some crap on how we'll always be family. I couldn't handle it. The truth was that he wasn't--- neither was my mother. Our life was like a chess game. I was just another pawn in the game. So I grabbed my coat and ran. Down the street somewhere far away. Hell, I even went to a bar! Of course, they kicked me out. So I sat in the rain and thought about some things. But we all regret, so I figured I'd return home, maybe even take up their offer for a boarding school. I planned on apologizing, saying I didn't mean it. But that night, when I walked through the doors, I didn't realize I'd picked up a stalker. It was Jared..."

Jared. Last summer's real life horror character. I remembered him well. He was a part of a group called the _Enforcers._ He turned Ethan, and Ethan followed in their footsteps. Of course, now Jared was dead, along with his pal Mitchell, and Ethan became a vegetarian. Ethan really is a good guy...

"When I heard his voice, it shocked me so much, I turned around and got cut by a vase, leaving the front rug bloody... He was so fast, he grabbed me, pinned me down, and bit me. The flow of venom burned in my neck, but I couldn't scream. He dragged me out, to where I'm not quite sure... That was the night I changed. Out of all my human memories, that's the brightest. The rest are dim... somewhat memorable but dim...

"That's how I became a part of the _Enforcers_. I always knew Jared and Mitchell as my family and that's why I lived the way I did. It's something I'll always regret, taking the life of an innocent human was never justified."

I gazed off into space, feeling as if I were Ethan for a moment. All of his fear, his anxiety, his sadness... they were my emotions. Feeling his eyes burning into the side of my head, I turned to study his face for a moment. My mouth hung slightly open, making me feel like an idiot. I tried to use it--- really I did--- but there were no words.

"You must think I'm a monster," he whispered.

I shook my head, my eyes serious. "No. You're not," I responded truthfully. "You were confused. I... I know how you felt. Last summer... I ran away. With Jacob and Leah. It was one of the worst decisions of my life, but we're all human." I rest my palm on his cheek, my fingers slowly brushed his cool, smooth skin. "Ethan... I just... I don't know. I know this pertains to my story, but you made your choice." My voice was barely a whisper. "And I have to make mine."

He nodded. "I understand. Just please... think this through. You have a whole family here that loves you. You have the pack... you have me."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I gazed into his honey orbs, feeling a sort of pull. Nothing could have prepared me for what I did next.

I kissed him.

**Author's Note: OH NO SHE DIDN'T! For those of you who are like "BITCH NO!" I watch soap operas, so you can kinda see why my characters are so dramatic. But I needed something to add to the conflict later! Sorry Team Jacob! You can throw wooden spoons at me, I don't mind. BTW, was I the only one who noticed Edward barely touches Nessie in BD? I mean, it is his kid! I'll try to put more Nessie/Edward moments in here. Jacob will return next chapter BTW!**

**_But hold your breath! Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again... Don't make me change my mind. Or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	12. Mike Newton

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It was nice, I'll admit. I took a teensy bit of enjoyment in it. But after a moment, the awkwardness kicked in. Ethan pushed me away a second later, his breathing heavy.

"Nessie," he murmured. "What are you doing?"

I buried my head in my hands. "I... I don't know. I'm so sorry, Ethan. I guess.. I just..." I broke out into a fit of sobs. "I'm a whore!"

He took my head into his arms. "Shh," he soothed. "You're not. You're not. I... I've wanted this for a long time."

I pulled away and looked at him. "W-what?"

Cupping my head in his hands, he spoke very quietly. "Renesmee, since the first day I saw you, I knew I loved you. I just wanted to believe you loved me back. And now I know."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Know what?" I asked.

He lowered his head down to mine. "Now I know you love me too."

What?!

He leaned in for another kiss. No way, slick!

I shoved him away with as much force as I could. "WHAT?! I... I don't love you! It was a comfort kiss--that's all! It meant nothing, Ethan! I love Jacob!"

He grabbed both of my shoulders. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that. Look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing at all in that."

Staring into his eyes, I couldn't deny the truth. As much as I loved Jacob, I knew there was something there. I turned away and gazed out the windows. The sun was setting. Rain was drizzling down on the ground.

"I have to go," I said, grabbing my rain jacket.

"Where are you going," he called.

"Out."

With that, I ran out to my car. It was a good fifteen minutes to La Push, but I could make it. Moisture drenched my hair and clothes. In the cab of my car, I shook. Not from the wetness, though. From the truth. I took out that small white piece of paper and examined it.

_Indy Williams  
Volterra, Italy  
555-8618_

_"You don't have to make the decision now. But here's my number. You have two weeks, Renesmee Cullen."_

_Two weeks..._

I tucked the card into my glove compartment. There was no way I would consider it. Never. Pressing down onto the gas pedal, I sped away from the Cullen residence, away from Ethan, and away from everything I was avoiding. Maybe for a few moments I could detach myself from this crazy life I'd been living as a half and half.

* * *

I missed Tulgey. The moisture, the way the grass squished when you walked across it, and all of the forest surrounding it. Forks was similar... but not the same. Constant rain took over the tiny town of Tulgey, with the exception of a few dry days. Forks rained everyday. There were maybe three days a year it didn't. Funny thing is, when I moved to Tulgey, I missed Forks. Now I realize how dumb that was. No one would ever break the barrier of Forks. Forever I would be stuck in this shitty town. Not that it mattered. There was no way I could do anything too miraculous. Don't want to be watched...

The squeak of my tires interrupted my thoughts. Without seeming to notice, I pulled over to the side of the road into a forest. Why did life have to be so hard? Why was I the one who had to choose? And _Ethan_! Slamming the door, I yanked my jacket over my head and started beating the side of my car with my hand bag.

"Stupid--Ethan," I complained between smacks. "I-- Must-- Be-- The-- Dumbest-- Asshole-- Alive!"

I plopped myself onto the ground with a loud plop. The moisture of the grass splashed up onto my back. Not that I cared.

"Who's Ethan?" someone asked.

I whirled around to see I blonde boy with neat spikes walking towards me. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties. In the distance, I could see a small shop. Must be where he came from.

"Oh," I muttered, brushing my bangs back. "He's... no one."

"Sounds like someone," he insisted.

I looked away to hide the tears that were now drizzling out of my eyes. Of course he couldn't tell, for they were mixed in with the rain. But I still didn't want this stranger knowing. He plopped down beside me.

"What would a pretty girl like you be doing out here if he weren't someone?" the stranger pressed.

I half laughed/sobbed, rolling my eyes. "It's... complicated."

"I've got time," he said.

I lay back into the grass. "I'm not sure I've figured it out myself," I admitted. "Why does it matter to you anyway? You don't even know me."

"I brought you this," he said, handing me a black umbrella. "I heard shouting, and I figured someone was angry. Anyway, it's not fun standing out in the rain."

My makeup was running and I was shaking. From the cold or my life, I wasn't really sure.

"You want to come in," he asked, gesturing to the small shop. "My wife, Jessica, would be more than happy to--"

"Thanks but no thanks," I declined. "Who are you, anyway?"

He popped up, reaching down to help me up too. "Mike Newton," he introduced himself, bowing. A bit 'King and I' don't you think? Suddenly, I remembered the obnoxious boy my mother had once described from her first high school years. If only she knew he grew into an obnoxious man. I stood up, brushing some wet leaves off from my jeans.

"Renesmee Swan," I lied, holding out my hand.

He pressed a calloused finger to his chin. "Are you related to Bella Swan?"

"Uh...," I began. "Yeah... I'm her cousin. On her father's side."

He nodded. "How is she?"

"Fabulous," I answered.

"Well, in honor of you being her cousin, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he continued.

I suppressed a laugh. "Thanks, but no thanks. Uh... here's your umbrella." I held the soaking umbrella out towards him.

"Keep it," he insisted. "Goodbye."

"Bye," I mumbled, heading back to my car.

As much as I didn't want to, I was heading home. Home to face my family. I couldn't face Jacob-- not yet.

"Not yet," I repeated, stepping on the gas and speeding away from Mike Newton.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I lied. Jacob next chapter, hopefully! I just didn't feel like putting him in this chapter, so I picked Mike instead! I wrote this a few days ago but forgot to post... Sorry!**

**Twilight comes out Saturday! WHOO!**

**_Because we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me! And honestly! My life would suck without you... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	13. Confronting Laurel

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Nessie," Aunt Alice chirped in a sing-song voice. "Jake's here!"

I rolled over in my messy queen sized bed and threw a pillow over my head. "Later." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Laurel!" she shouted. Of course the little slave had to be right there. Damn vampires.

"You know the drill," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Laurel giggled.

My bed was ripped away from beneath me and I was raised up in the air. Blankets plummeted to the floor from where they were once draped over my torso.

"Laurel," I screamed. "Put me down!"

A huge grin crossed her face. "Nope."

"Hoe," I threatened. "If you don't put me down I'll be forced to tell Emmett about the time you--"

"Okay! Okay!"

She dropped me back onto the carpeting with a thump. I landed on my rear. Straightening out my pajamas, I got up and headed over to my bathroom to go change.

"Hurry up," Alice warned through the door.

I rolled my eyes as I popped back out. Completely changed, might I add, into a gray T-shirt and jeans. This caused Aunt Alice to nearly have a heart attack. Too bad, little pixie.

I shuffled down the stairs and into the family room. Jake was reclined on the couch with the remote control resting in his hands.

"Nessie," he breathed, smiling. That was one thing I loved. His smile. Something beautiful. Something magical. Something special.

"Jake."

I walked over and plopped down next to him. He draped his hot arm over my shoulder. That made me jump a little. For some reason I had grown accustomed to the iciness of Ethan.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um..." I brushed my hair back from my scalp and nodded like an idiot. "Yeah."

He gave me a suspicious look.

"Wanna call Leah and Seth?" I suggested. "We can order pizza for lunch."

"Sure," he agreed, forgetting about the previous incident. "You wanna call or should I?"

"Or!" Laurel piped in, popping in from behind the wall. "You can call Laurel! She'll be waiting!" She waved her cell phone around in the air.

I pulled my shiny jet black iPhone out and dialed her number. She picked up before it rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Laurel. It's Nessie."

"Hey, Nessie. Is there anything you'd like to _invite_ me to?"

"Yes, actually. I'd like to invite you to leave. Goodbye."

I shut my phone and smirked. Her bottom lip jutted out.

"Oh come on," Jake urged. "She can come."

"Yay!" she squealed, bobbing up and down. "I feel so loved!"

I plopped back down on the couch, mumbling "Don't get used to it."

Twenty minutes later Seth and Leah burst through the doors. They brought the pizzas. I have to admit, eating with a bunch of werewolves is really feeding time at the zoo. Just saying.

"So Jake," Seth began. "How have you and Nessie been?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Uh... you just saw us."

He wagged his eyebrows at Jacob. Ugh, disgusting.

"Gay, much," I muttered.

He pretended to be hurt at that. Good.

"Fig Newton?" Jacob asked, holding out a tray of the nasty cookies.

My eyes widened in horror.

"No! No," I complained. "I mean, no! Why would I-- no!"

Laurel looked at me from her position on the couch.

"Nessie," she began. "I need to... run to the store really quick. I need you to come with."

I nodded and got up and raced out the door, Laurel quick on my heels.

Behind the doors of my M3 began the interrogation.

"What was that," she asked.

"What was what," I shot back. "I didn't want the cookie!"

She rolled her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel. By now, the house was growing tiny behind the tires.

"That wasn't it," she pressed.

I crossed my arms across my chest and sat back against the chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You. Do."

I sighed. I guess I owed it to her to tell her...

"I kissed Ethan," I put it bluntly.

Her eyes grew wide as the car slammed to a stop. She turned to look at me.

"You... you what?"

"I kissed Ethan."

"I heard that! Why?"

"I... I don't know. It was just... heat of the moment?"

"Ness, chicken over fish is heat of the moment. That was not heat of the moment. What's been going on the past few weeks?"

"Reality," I mumbled.

She pressed the gas pedal and continued driving.

"You have to tell him."

My eyes felt like they would pop out of their sockets.

"No! I can't! You can't! Just... no!"

"Why not?"

"Not yet. It's not time."

She nodded.

"Okay. Alright."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not my place, Nessie."

I smiled and leaned back against my seat.

"I love you, Laurel."

"Love you, too, Nessie."

* * *

It was around 6 when we came back. Laurel called back to tell them we were going to be late. We didn't really go far, just to Port Angeles, but they left. Or so I thought.

"Nessie," I heard Jake say as I walked through the front door. It was just me, since the whole Cullen clan left for hunting. But he didn't say my name with the usual love he said it with. Grief colored his tone.

"Hey, Jake. I thought you left," I commented, throwing my bag on the ground.

He shook his head sadly. "I... I had to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrow. "About what?"

"About me," a voice said.

**Author's Note: Sorry it sucks. I wrote this really quickly. I wanted to put something out. Hopefully I'll update soon. Song below reminds me of this story.**

**_I don't wanna lose your face, and I don't wanna wake up one day and not remember what time erased... I don't wanna turn around! Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away. And I don't wanna lose your face... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	14. Where I Stood

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"E-Ethan...," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to see you," Jake answered quietly.

My eyes shot towards him. "Me?"

The three of us stood in an awkward triangle across the room. Jacob's blank stare was fixed on my face, Ethan's on the floor, mine bobbing between the two of them.

"I don't understand," I murmured.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes sad. The room was dark, both physically and emotionally. It was then I understood. My gaze locked on Ethan.

"Ethan...," I began.

He looked up. "I'm sorry. I can't forget about you."

"Jacob," I started, walking up towards him. "Jacob, I love you. Please, know that."

He shook his head sadly. "I know. But that's not the whole truth."

My eyes locked on Ethan. He seemed apologetic, his eyes pleading for me to forgive him.

"What did he tell you," I asked Jacob, my eyes still on Ethan.

"Too, too much," Jacob responded.

Oh God. I knew that couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "But you have to believe me when I tell you---"

"Tell me what?" he snapped. "Tell me you lied to me? Tell me you're actually falling for someone else?" His eyes burned with rage. This was the first I'd ever seen him in that way. I knew it was his wolf form talking but... it still frightened me. Then he said through clenched teeth. "Tell me you're just like your mother."

It was a command. Not a question. This hit close to him.

"I am nothing like my mother!" I retorted.

He half laughed half sobbed angrily. "Please," he said. "You're _exactly_ like her. You said you loved me. You said we were soul mates. And you fell for a bloodsucker, just like her."

My heart stopped. He was wrong. I did love him. We were soul mates. Why didn't he believe this?

"Jacob!" I was screaming now. "Jacob! I do love you! This is ridiculous! Why are you acting like this? I don't love Ethan! I've told you this! I'm tired of constantly having to reassure you!"

Without thinking, I grabbed the vase that was supposed to replace the one I broke the other day. I tossed it at the wall behind his head.

He looked back at it and nodded.

"Why," he managed to croak out. Tears dropped down his cheeks.

"I don't love him," I whispered. "I wish you would see."

Closing the space between us in two strides, Jacob pulled me into a hug. My tears drained onto his T-shirt.

"Nessie," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Remember the other day I told you... it would be fairly easy for me to leave if... if you fell for someone else?"

I pulled away and looked up at him. "What?"

He gave me a weak smile. "It won't be easy. But... I can do it."

"What are you saying?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I'm... I'm saying goodbye."

My heart shattered. I mean really shattered. It was ripped to pieces.

"Please," I pleaded. "Don't. Jake, I don't---"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," he whispered, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

With that, I watched helplessly as the love of my life walked out of my life. I cupped my face with my hands as I knelt to the ground. Ethan was still in the room, but I ignored that and headed to the one place I wanted to be right now.

My father's piano.

I sat at the dark black baby grand and let my fingers slide across the smooth ivory. It felt cool underneath them. I began to play softly on the piano. My voice accompanied the sad melody.

"I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none"

_"Alright," I decided. "One dance."_

_He held my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't sure if there was a slow song playing, but I didn't care enough to go check. I couldn't leave... this moment was so perfect, so right. It felt like I was tied to him, and if I left, I'd be lost in space. I stared deep into his dark brown eyes, as he was mine, and felt secure, like nothing could hurt me. We locked gazes for a few minutes, not caring about the party. There was this feeling I had tugging at my gut, but I couldn't place it. It was like nothing I'd ever held for anyone before. Before I could comprehend what it was, Jake did the unexpected. He leaned in and kissed me. And strangely, I didn't fight it. I embraced it._

_Once we pulled away he said the unexpected._

_"I love you." he whispered._

_Suddenly, I could place that feeling._

_I wanted to tell him he didn't, and say he was lying. But I just... couldn't. I wanted to deny that I loved him, but I couldn't lie to him. Those powerful words burst through my lips._

_"I... I love you, too." I murmured, staring deep into his eyes._

"There were sounds in my head  
A little voice is whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found my self listening"

_"I know we may have just met, but please take my advice," Laurel pleaded. "Hold on to him and don't let him go."_

_I smiled. "I won't." It was so easy talking to this person I'd only met yesterday._

"'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more then I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood"

_"This evening has really been... magical," I commented as we were waiting for waitress to bring back his change._

_"Magical, eh?" he chuckled. "You've just... been under a lot of stress lately. I figured you deserved a nice evening."_

_Aww. He thought I deserved a nice evening. Laurel's words played in my mind again. Hold on to him and don't let him go. I will never let him go. He is special. And I'm the luckiest girl ever to have him. I smiled at the thought._

_"What are you thinking?" he asked._

_"Just that... you're mine," I murmured._

_"You're right," he took my hand in his. "I'm yours."_

_I smiled. Jacob Black was mine. I, Renesmee Cullen, had Jacob Black._

_"And I'm yours," I whispered back._

"See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you aren't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside"

_"So... the only reason you love me is because... because you imprinted on me? It's not actually love?" I asked._

_"It is," he tried to reassure me._

_"How can you know," I asked. "What if it's the imprinting talking? You... you may be able to find happiness with another girl... and I'm not going to keep you from that."_

_"Nessie, what are you saying?" he whispered._

_"I-I'm saying I need to let go. I'm saying I need to stop chasing a fantasy... I'm saying goodbye Jacob." Tears streamed down my cheeks._

_"Please, don't say that," he begged. "I love you."_

_"Goodbye," I whispered and raced out the doors._

"'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more then I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood"

_My eyes were heavy with tears. "No!" I sobbed. "Please! Go!"_

_Jake sniffed the air. Then he glanced down at Ethan's hand on my shoulder. Pain crossed his face._

_"Renesmee..." he whispered. That was the first time I heard him say my full name in a long time. "I... I still love you."_

_"I...I---" I began._

"And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me then any one I've ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself  
And so I say to you, this is what I have to do."

_"I don't love you!" I screamed. And I meant it. I didn't love him. I loved Jacob!_

_Ethan looked stunned. "Yes you do! You have to give me a chance!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I love someone else." I turned to Jacob. "I love you." I hoped he knew I wasn't lying._

_"I love you, too," he murmured._

"'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more then I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
She who dares to stand where I stood."

_"Goodbye," he whispered._

The last chord rang in my head as a tear fell onto the ivory. My finger ran up to wipe it away. It was then I knew what to do. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white sheet of paper. Very quietly, I pulled out the phone on the other side of the room and began dialing.

"Indy," I said when I heard an answer. "This is Renesmee Cullen... Count me in."

**Author's Note: The song was a bit weird, but I thought it was fun. The chapter kinda sucks but I wrote it in less than a half hour. Sorry. So yeah. Last update for a while. I still have to get MMP out. Sorry.**

**_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl. So cradle your head in you hands. And breathe, just breathe, Woah breathe, just breathe... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	15. Runs In the Family

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it myself. I had just decided to not only walk with the devil but marry him. Damn. My life was screwed up.

So where does that bring us? Here. Saturday morning the following week.

As I sat on the front of my father's silver Volvo in the rain (I had a raincoat on with the hood up), I wondered if this was how my mother felt when my dad left her. Empty. Hopeless. Like someone stabbed her in the back with a rusty knife and then twisted it. I was a robot the entire week. When Jacob left, he took who I was with him.

"You ready to go," my father asked, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded and jumped off, getting ready to get in the car. My father was coming with, though he thought we were going somewhere else.

"WAIT!" Laurel yelled from the front steps. Leah came running out of the house with her. Hmm. I wonder when she got here. Doesn't really matter. I stopped and looked up. They both ran and engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

They didn't know what I was doing. Nobody did. Not even my father. My thoughts had been on Jacob all week.

"Have fun in Alaska!" Leah exclaimed, hugging me tighter.

I faked a smile. "Thanks."

"Bring me back a polar bear!" Laurel demanded.

I nodded and pulled away.

"You guys are going to make me miss my flight," I stated,

They nodded and helped me into the car. With that, my father drove off down the dusty drive of the main house and onto the road. That's when it happened.

"I'm going to Italy," I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on the road.

The car skidded to a stop, rainwater flying onto the sides.

"What?!" he asked.

"I'm marrying him," I shrugged.

He took my shoulders and forced me to look him square in the eye. "You're... marrying... who?"

"Indy," I said simply. "I can't let them take Laurel... or anyone else for that matter."

His eyes were wide with terror. This was the first time I'd ever seen my father that way.

"Daddy," I whispered. "Daddy are you okay?"

In the blink of an eye he was out of the car and helping me out.

"You can't do this! We'll hide you!" he was saying. "Just come on!" He draped me over his back and began running at inhuman speed.

"Dad!" I protested. "No! We can't! I already called."

My father stopped running. I took the chance to climb off. He was frozen. I couldn't move him.

"Dad... I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just... I can't let them hurt out family."

He sat frozen on the wet ground. I knelt down beside him and hugged him. There was nothing I could possibly do. I stood and began walking to the Volvo, my father beside me.

"You're not going by yourself," he said quietly.

I turned to see him in the driver's seat. Quietly, I took my place in the passenger seat. My arms were crossed across my chest as I stared at the road in front of the tires.

"Dad... I can't let them take you," I insisted.

"You're not going by yourself," he repeated a bit louder.

I nodded and stared at the dirt as it passed silently underneath our car. We sped our way through the tiny town of Forks and to the Seattle airport. Nobody said a word. I tried to fall asleep in the silence of the car, but I just couldn't. The combination of pain from hurting my family and Jacob leaving me prevented me from doing so.

"I'm sorry," I said at last.

He turned to me. "Sorry for what?"

I began to break down. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch! I'm sorry I ran away last summer! I'm sorry I got us into this!" Then I said quietly through my tears. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter."

He wrapped a comforting arm around me. "Shh, shh. It's okay."

"No, Dad, it's not!" I shot back. "I've just made life hell for us! Do you know that? I've put us in jeopardy! Because I'm so... selfish!"

He rubbed my back as I cried.

"You know what's the worst part?" I asked. "The worst part is Jacob was right. I'm just like Mom. I broke his heart... just like her. I said I loved him... then I went off and kissed Ethan." I looked at him. "Oh my God. That's exactly what she did to you."

He looked down at me with those sad gold orbs. Through them the whole story was told. Though he had won the girl, the girl would always love the other man, even if it wasn't as much as she loved him. And that would kill him. Forever? I hoped not.

"Dad...," I whispered. "I... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Everything that happened... it brought us to you."

I buried my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I moaned.

He reached over to run a cool hand over my back.

"You don't have to do this," he murmured.

I shook my head. "Dad... that's the thing. Everyone was destined to have to carry some sort of burden... This is mine."

He sighed. "My daughter is a strong young woman."

I smiled in return. "I learned from the best."

Silence overtook the rest of the car ride to the airport.

I couldn't regret my decision. I was doing the right thing. If I only knew what was in store for our family...

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so poorly written. I just kinda wrote this in a blur. Sorry! It's really short, but idk. I just kinda gave it an ending and yeah. But I'm probably going to have a lot more Edward/Nessie bonding moments in this story. I love them so much! But don't count this one. This was a Edward/Nessie awkward moment. LOL. Anyhoo, check out my two new stories, House of Cards and Not My Fairytale. House of Cards is just a short one I'll probably finish in a few days. But I think you'll really love Not My Fairytale. It's my favorite so far! Girls will probably like it more than the boys, but check it out :D**

**_Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away). You've been waiting for this day, all along and know just what to do. Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly fly away... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	16. Brain Moosh

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Just a warning that this is the crappiest thing I've ever written. Your brain cells will die reading this piece of crap. Really.**

The castle stood, tall and proud before me. I looked around nervously, wishing I had never done this. Why had I agreed? Was I stupid?

"We can go home," my dad reassured me.

I shook my head. "No. I want to do this. I need to save them-- all of them."

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "What do I need to do to convince you otherwise?"

"Dad," I said, turning to face him. "This is my decision, not yours. I've already got us knee-deep in this, we can't turn back now. It's not like they'll be able to keep me forever. I'm just a piece of history to them. They'll let me go... eventually."

That was the thing. Maybe they would club me, or change me. Anything to forget my past life. I couldn't do it, remembering how pained Jacob was. I was a bitch, in every sense. A lying bitch. It wasn't fair, to Jacob or Ethan. Ethan... he was another story. Was I really in love with him? I couldn't be. I loved Jacob... I still do. But with Ethan, he knew what I was going through. He knows what it's like to be a freak in a world of freaks. He knows the constant struggle between good and bad my family has to fight. Could that possibly be the reason I was falling for him?

Ugh! Stop it, Renesmee!

Dad turned to look at me, his mouth opening as he grasped for words. Before he could speak, the doors bust open. Indy burst through the tall wooden doors, his arms raised.

"Cullen family!" he exclaimed, beckoning for us to approach him.

Dad growled, his eyes narrowing at Indy. Indy chuckled.

"Father, father!" he gasped teasingly. "Please, don't think that way! This is strictly business, that's all. Something to add to the books."

"My daughter is not a piece of history," my dad hissed. "She's a person. Unlike you."

Indy and my father locked glares in a fight for dominance. I set my soft ivory hand on my father's cold marble one.

"Dad...," I murmured. "Don't."

Slowly, he tore his gaze away from Indy's to look down at me.

Sighing, he said "Okay. But she's not leaving my side. Lay a finger on her and I swear--"

"Mr. Cullen!" Indy exclaimed. "Mr. Cullen, I wouldn't hurt your daughter!"

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms across my chest. Sure. Sure he wouldn't. My black duffel bag suddenly weighed a ton as it pulled on my shoulder. My broken heart felt empty. Shutting my eyes, I began walking into the castle.

"Just... where am I staying?" I asked, shoving past Indy. Indy smirked as he followed me down the dark gray stone corridors.

"My dear, patience, please," he urged. "First, you must meet the royal coven. Let me call the humans to take your bags. Madison!"

He clapped his hands and a short girl with long, dark brown hair and horse bangs appeared. Her eyes were bloodshot and tired as she grabbed my bags.

"Yes, sir," she obeyed, without even hearing his order. She trudged up a long winding stairway.

"Well, well," an old voice said from behind me. "If it isn't Mr. Cullen. And his beautiful daughter."

I turned to see a tall, ancient man with white hair and a matching white beard. He looked a bit like Santa Claus.

"Aro," my father muttered. I turned to look at him with question in my eyes.

"How's my dear friend, Carlisle?" Aro inquired, taking a step forward to shake Dad's hand.

"Terrific," my father replied, a bit of haste in his voice. He kept his hand far away from Aro's.

Aro chuckled. "Mr. Cullen, please, I assure you, we're all family here." He turned to look at me. "Or at least are going to be. Congratulations, Miss Cullen!"

My eyes widened and darted around the dark room. I was scared as hell! Family? No! We were _not_ going to be family! Never. _Ever!_

My father wrapped his cool, marble-like right hand around my arm. Probably trying to restrain himself.

_Don't_, I thought. _Dad, they're strong. They'll kill us both. Don't even try._

"Well," Aro said loudly. "We can chat later. Allow Indy to show you to your room."

Indy. I completely forgot about the bastard. I felt a cool arm link itself with mine. It wasn't the comforting cold, like my family's. It felt somewhat... eerie. Just the vibe from Indy was haunting, chilling, rather. I pulled away, backing into my father. Indy simply chuckled as he lead the way down the hallway and up a few sets of stairs. After what seemed like forever, we arrived in a large bedroom. A king sized bed was in the center of the room, a pale blue light coverlet on top, for the summer, of course. A flat screen television was on the opposite wall, and a cordless black telephone beside the bed. This blue couch which looked like it could seat three people was pressed against the back wall, where sunlight cascaded through a window at the top of the wall. A clean white bathroom was attached to the room. For a castle, they were really updated. My bags were already in the room. I plopped myself down on the bed, ignoring Indy and staring at the ceiling. My father shut the snowy white door in Indy's face and came to sit beside me.

"Ness," he sighed. "You... Why... You don't have to--"

"Dad," I snapped. "As I've said before. I do. Please. Let me decide."

His eyes flittered shut as I leaned into his shoulder. The last thing I heard him mumble was "My baby." Then, silence overtook us.

**Author's Note: Congrats if you made it through. Sorry if your brain turned to water. I want to announce that this story will probably be going on hiatus until the summer, because I want to focus on finishing my other two and I also had a really cool idea for another one, and it's NOT going to be all human. Excited? I am! It's going to be called Getting To Know Daddy. It'll be fun. But NMF is still my favorite story :D I was considering getting a co-writer for this one, but that would mean I would have to write parts of it, and I want to wait a while. I wrote a chapter in Jake's POV for this out of boredom a while ago. Review if you want it. Signed reviews only will get it. Can't send it to anonymous. Sorry.**

**_Here's a riddle for you. Find the answer! There's a reason for the world, you and I..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	17. Go Get Her!

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I lay across my bed, wondering why I was so stupid. My face was buried deep into my stiff, crappy pillows. Images of Renesmee flooded into my brain. She was so beautiful... so perfect. I sighed as I blinked away a hot tear that was boiling out of my eye. Hearts were broken, not just mine. Damn bloodsucker, Ethan! He's not even remorseful for his killings! She's too good for him! She's too good for me... And she said she loved me. I'm such a douche! I left, not her.

I glanced up at the small pocket knife my father gave me as a child. Looking at my wrist, I wondered if I made a cut, would it kill me? Or just cause me momentary pain? Either way, I wasn't going to find out.

I snuggled deeper into my pillows, pretending it was Renesmee. Memories from my night with her last summer in San Fransisco flooded my mind. That was a night I'd never forget. True love happened that night. Could I say I didn't love her anymore? Could I say I was willing to let her walk out of my life?

No. No, I couldn't.

The cheap wooden door to my bedroom slammed open. I lay still, not caring if it were an assasin. I deserved it, right? And if it were Billy again, I swear I would smack him.

"JAKE!" shouted two furious voices. I sat up only to see Leah and Seth standing in the doorframe, their eyes filled with pure fury. Leah shook her head with disgust at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, her eyes resentful.

I buried my head back into the pillows. "Hoping to die," I mumbled, though it was stifled by the pillows.

Leah tore me out from my bed. "She's gone, Jake! She left!"

I cocked my head. "Who? What are you talking about?"

Seth trained his eyes on the floor as he responded. "Renesmee. She left. For Italy."

My heart sank into my stomach. She left? For Italy? With the Volturi? I tried to remain detached.

"Let her," I replied. "I don't care."

Leah's hand smacked me across the face, leaving a burning sensation for a moment. Her eyes burned with flames of anger. My russet hand touched the red spot on my cheek.

"You bastard," she snapped, enraged. "She loved you! Bella never loved you the way Nessie does! And now she left, and all you can say is 'I don't care?' You know she's marrying that Indy guy, right?!"

My stomach-heart stopped dead. _Marrying_ him? Why? How? Isn't that illegal?

"M-marrying him?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Leah crossed her arms across her chest as Seth responded.

"The Volturi want a piece of history to add to their books... Indy was the first to volunteer to marry her. Leah and Laurel--"

I cut him off, turning abruptly to Leah. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" I roared.

She held her hands up to calm me. "Look, we didn't--"

"Of COURSE YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled sarcastically. "YOU NEVER DO!"

She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tears began to stream down her face as well as my own.

"I shouldn't have let her go," I said quietly, my eyes studying the fibers in the carpeting. "This is all my fault."

Seth's head snapped up as his eyes burned with the anger Leah's held a moment before.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"GO AFTER HER, DUMBASS!" Leah and Seth yelled in unison. Leah handed me my black jacket as Seth pushed me out the door. I took one last glance at the before running out of my small house. The pads of my feet kept a steady thumping noise against the ground, until the heat was so overpowering, it ripped through me. My eyes shut, while pictures of my ancestors flashed inside of my lids. When they reopened, I was the giant russet wolf.

I was going to save Renesmee. I was going to bring her home, again. And then, I was going to make sure I never let her go, again.


	18. Tailoring

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Sorry for the time skip!**

It had been about two weeks since we arrived in Volterra. The rest of my family, Laurel included, arrived within that week. And boy, were they pissed! Laurel threatened plenty of times to "break my ass." I didn't think that was possible, but hey, never doubt Laurel. As for the rest of them... they wanted to take down the whole Volturi coven by themselves. But of course, there was no way that could be done. Much to my family's dismay.

So here I stood. My wedding day to Satan himself. I just finished changing into my dress for some last minute alterations. The dress was in the Volturi family for ages, and let me tell you, it was hideous. It lacked that historic feel that you get from wearing your grandmother's gown and just left a stale feel. The ancient fabric was starchy as it strangled my skin. I shifted uncomfortably in the dress, hoping for relief. Aunt Alice, Mom, and Laurel were waiting in the room.

"Hey," I mumbled nervously, putting on a smile to try to convince them I was okay.

Aunt Alice looked over my dress and grimaced. "They couldn't have picked a better dress?"

My mother gave me her best smile--which wasn't very convincing.

"You look beautiful honey," she said.

"Thanks, Mom."

I made my way to the center of the floor where a short wooden stool stood. A mirror was positioned right in front of it. As I stood on top, I examined myself in the mirror.

Bride to be. Unhappy. Now. And for the rest of her life.

Laurel was leaned up against the wall next to the mirror.

"Ness, I want to talk to you." She glanced at Alice and my mom. "Alone."

With grumbles, they left down the hall. Laurel and I were now alone. I continued examining my figure in the mirror, turning side to side.

"I know what you're going to say," I said, still looking in the mirror. "And I know you're wrong. I _do_ have to do this."

Her arms were crossed across her chest. "So now you read minds, too? Damn. It was bad enough with your dad. No privacy, I tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "Laurel. Cut to the chase."

"Okay, okay," she said. "I just... don't want you to do something you'll regret."

I shook my head. "I won't regret this. Promise. I'm saving the family, and the Volturi get their history. Win, win, right?"

"No," she argued. "Not for you, and not for us. You're not doing us any favors, Ness. Please. Just... reconsider."

I turned to face her. "There is nothing to reconsider. I've made my choice. Jacob... well, he's never coming back. So what's the point in love, anyway?"

We stared at each other for a while, neither of us saying anything. After a few moments, she shook her head and gave me a fake smile.

"Out of all people," she muttered. "I never would have thought _you, _Renesmee Cullen, would give up on love."

She walked away without saying another word. Alice and my mom came back in and continued to work on my dress. They obviously heard the conversation.

Give up on love? Was that what I was doing? Would I ever be able to leave and never see Jacob again... or Ethan?

Never see my personal sun. Never see my best friends. Never return to Forks. Always be cooped up in a castle... was that what I really wanted?

I guess somewhere in my subconcious, my conscience answered for me. And before I knew it, I was screaming it.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking Alice and Bella's stool of supplies. "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I began ripping pieces of the dress off and throwing them at the wall.

"Renesmee!" Alice yelled. She didn't sound angry, just... surprised.

"I WON'T MARRY HIM!" I screeched. "I WON'T! I CAN'T!"

I shoved past them and out the door, running down the dark corridor (and stumbling quite a bit, too). A cold icy hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he hissed.

"Indy," I spoke fearfully. "Indy... I can't."

He pressed me up against the stone wall. "Can't what?"

"I can't marry you!" I cried. I swallowed in an attempt to clear the large lump forming in the back of my throat. "I'm sorry! I can't! I'm too young!"

He growled, twisting my wrist and throwing me across the hall. I let out a piercing cry of pain.

"What do you mean 'you can't?" he hissed. "We made a deal, Miss Cullen!"

I laid on my side, my arm stretched far in front of my head. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Indy." My voice came in breathy gasps. "I can't. I made a huge mistake coming here. I'm sorry."

He knelt down to my level, his eyes a piercing maroon. My palm brushed itself along the cool tile, attempting to recurl itself into my chest.

"You _will_ marry me, Little Nessie," he said in a threatening tone. "or I may just have to kill your family... and that dog you love so much."

My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," I whispered incredulously.

By now, his face was right by mine. He smirked. "I would."

My fingers sprawled out across my face as I shook my head.

"Now, I would get back to your room," he suggested. "Only a few hours till the wedding."

I stood back up and narrowed my eyes. "You're a monster."

He grinned and popped the collar of his white dress shirt. "The one and only."

**Author's Note: ACCIDENTALLY IS BACK!!! YAYY!!! Anyhoo, so now that school is over (YES!), I'm going to finish up with this craptastic series! WHOO!!! Hopefully this one along with MMP will be done with by July at the latest. Excited? I AM! My birthday's on Sunday (blech), so I probably won't update then. Sorry. Again, check out Laurel and my joint account (link on my page). I started writing an outtake in Laurel's perspective on there, but I haven't worked on it in FOREVER.**

**_But it's harder to hold on to your hands than the hands of time. I need a hand, girl, I'm trying to hold on. Losing strength in these hands of mine. I need you here. I'm trying to hold on. Standing here, open hands and I Know I can't do this alone! Hold on, oh hold on! Lemme hold on (to my hands). Hold on to my hands (don't let go of my hands). Don't let go..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	19. Breathe Me

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I ran my hands down the starchy silk of my wedding dress. It stiffened underneath my touch as I tried to wipe the sweat from my palms.

"Here Comes the Bride" began playing as the large white chapel doors opened. I took a deep breath as I tried to push away the hatred for my future husband.

My father linked elbows with me and we began the descent down the large aisle of the Volturi's chapel.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. "Yes, I do."

The march seemed incredibly short. The Monster gave me a cocky grin, almost saying he won. My father tightened his grip on my hand which he now held.

Aro, who was serving as the minister, turned to my father. "Do you give this woman to this man?"

Dad's eyes narrowed.

Indy's grin grew wider. I knew what he was thinking.

"Dad," I whispered urgently. "Just let me go."

Reluctantly, he released my hand. I stepped up in front of Indy.

"You look ravishing," he murmured to me. "I can't wait 'til you're mine."

"I'll never be yours," I snapped through my tears.

He seemed very amused by this. Very softly, he lifted up my hand.

"What do you call what we're doing, then?" he questioned me.

The priest began his regular banter about joining us in holy matrimony. I shivered at the word "matrimony".

Everyone in the room was a vampire. The Denali's had come from Alaska to support my family, and the entire Volturi coven and guard were there. It felt more like a funeral than a wedding-- my funeral.

"If anyone objects to this marriage," the priest said to the audience. "let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I glanced down to see my father's teeth gritted. My mother squeezed his hand, which was probably the only thing stopping him from murdering the entire Volturi coven.

Just then, I heard the large white church doors slam open. Behind them stood Ethan, Leah, Seth, and of course, my hero, my life, my everything... my Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called, half out of shock, half out of relief.

As fast as he entered, he dropped to the ground in agony. His face was contorted into one of pain. Veins were stretching the skin in his forehead.

"No!" I screamed. I reached down and ripped the bottom of my dress off so it cut off at my knee. I ran down the aisle and knelt beside Jacob.

I turned to see Jane's smile transfixed on him.

"You!" I hissed. Before I could move a muscle, I saw Ethan already ripping off parts of her body. Leah had started a fire and then ran off to phase.

One thing was for sure: The Cullens and their friends and family were in battle mode.

The Volturi stood in a livid manner and ran to the nearest vampire or werewolf. I wasn't worried, though; My family was ready.

Jacob regained his composure and stood.

"Ness," he said seriously. "You need to run."

"No," I retorted. "Wherever you go, I go. We're a team. Never to be separated again. Ever. Forever and always, right?"

He grinned. "Forever and always."

My hand dropped into his and he squeezed it once. He dropped to the ground and phased, his clothes ripping into shreds.

Vampire after vampire came, but with our tag-team, they were no match for us.

"Wait! Stop!" a voice called from the doorway. We all turned to see Stephenie standing at the entrance, her palms raised into the sky. All activity ceased.

"Miss Meyer," Aro said finally.

Stephenie stepped forward, her eyes solemn.

"Stop this violence," she ordered. "I have what you want. Just... just stop. Don't hurt anyone else. I'll join the Volturi."

My jaw dropped.

"Steph," I whispered, though I knew she could hear. "Don't do this. You don't have to--"

"No," she snapped, turning to face me. "Ness, I'm tired of you trying to save me, and everyone else for that matter! You're so transfixed on us, you don't care for yourself. Please. I have to do this."

Tears burned at my eyes, but I knew I couldn't protest.

"As you wish," I managed to squeak out.

"Well, Miss Meyer," Aro said official. "Welcome aboard."

Stephenie nodded as she stepped towards him. Everyone backed away from who they were attacking. I was pretty sure the Volturi were missing half their coven. From what I saw, our family was still together. Then, a thought occured to me.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked urgently.

Jake turned to look at me. His eyes suddenly widened with shock and realization.

"Oh, God," he choked out, turning to look at the purple smoke.

I suddenly realized what he meant.

I backed away slowly. "No, no."

Leah caught me before I fell backwards. She turned me to face her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Nessie," she said slowly. "I'm sorry... I was there when... when Jane--"

"No!" I shrieked. "He's not dead! Ethan is _not_ dead!" I collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob knelt down beside me and gathered me in his arms.

"Ness," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

I buried my face into his chest, soaking his thin black t-shirt.

"He's gone," I moaned. "Ethan Mendora is really gone. Forever."

**Author's Note: *hides behind a giant rock, waiting for someone to kill me*  
Ghost Ethan: I told you not to freakin' kill me! You make Nessie-- and maybe a few fans-- sad!  
Stephenie: And why did you send me off to the Volturi? You hate me, don't you?  
Me: *throws rocks at Ethan and Stephenie* Shut up! Shut up both of you! Ethan, it was either kill you or make Leah imprint on you! And she couldn't because I think she already saw you! And Stephenie! Just shut the hell up, okay? You're the one who wrote the saga (well, Stephenie Meyer the real life woman who lives in Arizona did) and created the Volturi! So vampire you went to join them!  
Jacob: Well, I'm happy. Two bloodsuckers down, and quite frankly, I'll be happy if there were one more down *glares at Edward*  
Me: DON'T TALK TO MY FIANCE THAT WAY!  
Edward: I thought Robert Pattinson was your fiance...  
Me: Is there something wrong with having two...?  
Jacob: Dumbass...  
Me: I heard that, mutt! *throws rock***

**So anyway, that was my cheesy skit. LOL, but seriously, don't be angry about Ethan! LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG! I was kinda sad writing him off, though. After all, he was my original character. It was just kind of a spur of the moment idea, though. But I think there's just one more chapter and then we're done with the entire BTO series! But don't cry! I'm working on Getting To Know Daddy, which is a lot better than this craptastic series! I think I'll sign off with a sad song, which I've used in another fic, but it just seems... fitting. And I love it! Breathe Me by Sia.**

**_Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up And breathe me..._ Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


	20. Epilogue: Ethan Stephen Black

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It's been a little over two years since Ethan's death. The gaping hole I felt for months after he passed was now tolerable-- not cured, but tolerable.

We didn't have a memorial service for him. Grandma Esme wanted to, but I just couldn't take it. So we all just spent an evening in silence and remembrance instead.

None of the Cullen family is going to school. My parents home schooled me until graduation.

Jacob and I have been married for about a year-- Yes, reader, married. He popped the question three months after Ethan passed away.

I am nine months pregnant as I tell this story. I was laying on the cream coloured couch of the apartment I shared with Jacob and Laurel, when I felt a sharp kick in my stomach.

"Ow," I gasped. My hand flew to my stomach.

Laurel was by my side in an instant.

"You okay?" she asked, propping me upright.

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. "Yeah."

Another sharp kick was felt and I grabbed my stomach again.

"Ow!" I shrieked. I turned to Laurel, my eyes wide and serious. "Laurel... I think my water just broke--"

Laurel let out a high pitched scream before yelling for Jacob.

"JACOB!" she called to the bathroom, where he was taking a shower. "JACOB, GET YOUR FLEA RIDDEN ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! HER FREAKIN' WATER JUST BROKE!"

Jacob slammed the door open. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist.

My head tipped back as I let out another scream.

"Ness!" he exclaimed, running to the couch.

Laurel caught his muscled-forearm and pulled him back.

"Dude, go put on some pants."

He nodded and ran back into the bathroom to pull on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. When he returned, he scooped me up and ran down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Move!" he yelled at by-standers. "Can't you tell my wife's about to give birth?!"

Laurel had to apologize for his rudeness.

"New father," she explained, before running off to follow us.

Jacob laid me down in the back seat of his black Five Hundred. He settled into the driver's seat, with Laurel in the passenger's seat.

We made it to my parent's house (we were still in Forks) in five minutes with his erratic driving. He pulled me out of the back seat and ran to the doorway. It was raining as he pounded on the door.

"OPEN UP!" he said quickly. "SHE'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Grandpa Carlisle opened up and I was exchanged from Jacob's hands to Grandpa's hands. I was still breathing heavily.

About three hours, several pushes, tears, and one big "I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, JACOB BLACK!", our beautiful baby boy was brought into the world.

Grandpa Carlisle picked up the crying baby and cleaned him off.

"Would you like to hold him?" he asked me.

I nodded, holding my arms out for my son.

Grandpa placed him in my arms. He seemed to fit perfectly.

He had chocolaty brown eyes with the slightest hint of red towards the center. A few sprigs of black hair were growing on his head, and his skin was smooth and slightly browned. His pink lips curved into a smile when he looked at me.

"Hi, baby," I cooed, brushing some of his hair with my thumb and index finger. The baby giggled.

"Want to meet your daddy?" I asked. I turned to see Jacob's beautiful face looking nerve-wracking.

"What's wrong?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at me seriously. "What if I crush him?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Jacob Black, out of all the things to worry about..."

"Okay, okay," he agreed, reaching forward for his child. The baby giggled as Jacob bounced him up and down in his arms. Love was radiating from both of them-- I could almost cry.

A sharp rap was heard on the door, followed by Laurel's "Oh, my god! Just let us in already!"

We all laughed and Grandpa opened the door. My family, the pack, and Grandpa Charlie piled in. They all cooed to the baby, who was looking wondrously at my family from Jacob's arms.

"Well," Leah joked. "Don't worry, Jacob. He doesn't look a thing like you!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Funny, Leah."

"You can't keep him all to yourselves in that apartment!" Aunt Alice complained. "Drop him off sometime!"

"My grandson," my mother sighed. "I love it."

Uncle Emmett scooped the baby up from Jacob's arms and swung him around.

"We're gonna have so much fun together, little buddy!" he squealed. "Omigosh! I'm going to teach you so much! We'll have races, we'll play baseball, and we'll arm wrestle! But don't worry, I'll go easy on you!"

"Uncle Emmett," I said sternly. "Don't intoxicate my son's mind."

He mumbled something like "It's better than Eddie teaching him piano. Talk about getting beaten up on the playground!"

My dad stole the baby from his arms.

"So," he said calmly, letting the baby play with his fingers. "What are you going to name him?" He handed the baby back to me.

I stared at the baby's flawless face. He reminded me of a mixture of Jacob, my parents, and me. But also, for some odd reason, someone else.

"Everyone," I said, lifting the baby up. "I'd like you to meet Ethan Stephen Black, daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black."

Ethan giggled with happiness at his new name, and the room erupted into applause. Even Jacob approved.

And I could swear I saw Ethan Mendora's smiling face at the door, before he dissolved into the air.

So, as they say in many storybooks and fairytales, I shall say in mine...

_The end..._

_"__Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, but don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to sleep  
To this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Now fly away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
**Demi Lovato Catch Me lyrics found on .**  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me..."_

--Demi Lovato "Catch Me"

**Author's Note: I couldn't think of a better song, so I chose the one I was listening to! Hope you liked the ending! This _is_ the end of the BTO series. Sad, I know. But FEAR NOT! I have another vampire/werewolf story for Nessie and Jacob (Getting To Know Daddy) that I really like. And it's a lot better quality than this (kinda?). Anyways, thanks for those of you who have read both of the stories! I love you guys so much! Thanks for being so loyal and patient with me!**

**_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I... _Reviews? Comments? Click that button!**

**--Lauren :D**


End file.
